Left in the Rain
by Bumblebeat
Summary: After being abandoned by their trainer, a Munna and Simipour are left to fend for themselves, hoping someday he will return. But when they meet a feral Simisear on the run from a painful past, their views on life are completely changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Left in the Rain**

_Authors Note: _

_I wrote this back in 2010, when Black and White were first announced, and posted it on /vp/ and text-upload. People seemed to like it, so I figured I might as well post it here too now that I'm starting to write again._

Heavy clouds cast a shroud over the chilled morning sky, seeming to soak and relish in the remaining moisture that lingered from the night's frost. Aged trees, naked and emerging from it's winter cleansing, raised their bare branches skyward as if imploring the sun to come forth. On some few limbs, buds were at last beginning to form.

All was still in the frigid air's waking hours with the exception of the quiet lapping of water as a river cut through the bracken. What once would have been a lovely, decorous creek was now overgrown with dying weeds and shrubs. What once had been a white wooden bridge for children to cross had become a rotten disaster waiting to happen. Once there had been a manor and a fabulous acre of garden there-but all that remained was a high brick wall and wild, untamed shrubs.

Suddenly a quiet gasp broke the silence of the dawn, the surface of the river broke and a blue Pokémon's face emerged, taking a deep gulp of air. The rest of her humanlike body still lie on the river's floor, where it was at its shallowest. "Ah," she groaned, wiping her dreadlock hair away from her face in annoyance. "I still can't pull it off!"

A small, chubby pink Pokémon appeared from beyond a thicket of reeds and circled the Simipour as she slowly clambered out of the water, shaking herself. "Maybe you're going about this the wrong way."

"No, this is the only way," the Simipour sighed, sitting on the bank and looking drained. "Spring will officially be here in a matter of a few weeks, and I need to, NEED to, have this worked out by then!" She groaned and put her face in her hands. "It used to be so much easier…maybe I'm just losing myself."

"Hina!" the little Munna buzzed around her excitedly, looking worried. "You must certainly not be saying things like this! True, with Master around to help, things were always much easier, but no, I don't think we Pokémon can lose what makes us!" He seemed to settle at last, but still flipping his stubby arms up and down, added, "And it won't be so bad off without us, right? The winter was mild and…"

Hina looked at her old friend with exasperation. "That's the point. The weather system is completely off balance! And if we don't do a good job fixing it up this springtime, the damage could be permanent." She shuddered. "Can't you feel it, Musha? Something is stirring up the order of nature."

Musha fell silent and floated to the ground. "Mmm…" he shuffled closer to his friend and slowly looked at her. "Do you think it has anything to do with….them?"

Hina tensed at these words, and bit her lower lip in thought on what to say to her younger friend. At last she replied, "I really can't answer anything about that. I may never understand it myself. But I can say this…every spring when we were together, it was beautiful and the most special time. If he returned to see it in this state, what would he think of us?"

"That we had forgotten about him! Oh no, but it is anything but-"

"Exactly! That's why I'm going to keep honing my water abilities until I know I can take control of the weather enough to protect our home this year!" Hina rose to her feet, a new look of determination on her face. "Yes, I know I'll be able to do it this time around! And then at last, finally our Master will return to us!"

_ Things had been so different then. The forest was full of life- the trees reached to the sky, bathing in the sun's touch; Pokémon of all kinds and species thrived in the woods in harmony, coexisting with each other and with humans. Humans. Hina and Musha had belonged to the kindest one ever, a youthful trainer who ambitioned to be a Pokémon Ranger- protector of the forest and its inhabitants. He was their Master. _

_ Back then the forest had always been bubbling with trainers and their companion Pokémon, adventuring and making new friends. Master, Hina, and Musha had a small cabin in the heart of the forest, in a clearing where they kept a magnificent small garden; "We can grow crops and berries for everyone," Master explained. "If we work hard enough, there should be enough so that wild Pokémon don't have to fight and battle to survive." Hina and Musha had it easy, being pampered and living life as domestic Pokémon. _

_Every so often Master would take them to the nearby Shippou City, and how amazing that place was! Never had they seen so much hustle and bustle upon their first time seeing it. Master brought them to compete in Contests, competitions where many Pokémon showed off the brilliance of their moves. "It's a healthy alternative to battling," Master had said. "And let's you exercise your skills, and let you shine." Both Pokémon had taken to it, and upon winning her first Contest, Hina was awarded with an item: a Mystic Water necklace. It was used to boost her power, and to keep her calm and serene as the ocean itself. _

_ Then one day everything had changed. Pokémon began to vanish from the forest. Those that remained turned frightened, aggressive, and untrusting. Less and less trainers traversed through the woods until there was a complete halt in the traffic at all. Until…_

_ The people in white came. Musha saw them first, had felt the unease in the air. They had Pokémon with them, but they were different. The Pokémon were cruel, fighting machines, who didn't seem to know better. The humans were worse- inhumane, ruthlessly battling the remaining trainers they found and taking the Pokémon of those they defeated. They were Team Plasma. _

_ "Release your Pokémon," they had declared. Why had so many fallen for these words? "You're Pokémon are being abused. Do what's right and return them to the wild." Couldn't people see that these were the words of hypocrites?_

_ Master did not. A Plasma member with a thick beard and countless wrinkles read him like a book; surely if you want to do what's best for the forest and it's Pokémon, you'll see that letting yours' go is the only option? Hina hadn't understood the words, but saw the heartbreak on her Masters' face and understood the emotion. She and Musha had clung to him, defensively, but even when the self-proclaimed Sage had departed, Master could not be swayed, and pushed them back._

_ "I'm going to join Team Plasma," he announced to them, "I don't know if they're legitimate or not. But it's my goal to find out." Tears brimmed in his eyes. "But I'm not taking you with me. They're right on one point, and that is, you belong in the wild." He placed the Mystic Water over Hina's head. "You'll be safer. At least until this ordeal passes over." He had stood, wiping his tears, refusing to look at them, their horrified faces. "I'll come back for you. When the time comes. Try to understand." _

_ He walked away. Hina and Musha made to follow him, to stop him, how could he think they'd be better off without him-? But without looking back he raised his hand and commanded them to stop. "Don't follow me. Promise me, you'll stay here." He threw one last look over his shoulder, staring at Hina. "Take care of the garden. And the forest."_

_ And then he was gone._

Hina clenched her item and concentrated with all her will. _Was that the current changing its force? No, don't get any hopes up…_

A drop! Raising her face up, she felt another slick raindrop bounce off of her nose and into the water. More and more began to emerge from the continually darkening sky, from a dead drizzle to suddenly a light shower within a minute. Perhaps another Pokémon could have done it much faster and much more powerful, but she had achieved what she wanted regardless- and it felt good. She hadn't felt pride in a long time, and laughing, she began to dance in the swirling shallows.

Musha appeared, zipping through the rain as if avoiding bullets. "Oh you did it, you did it!"

"I did, didn't I!" Hina danced in circles, hair whooshing behind her. The rain began to fall faster in tempo. "I can't believe it but I did!" She stood on her toes like a Kirlia doing a pirouette and spun. Musha, who was getting increasingly nervous at the near torrential downpour, squeaked and bolted underneath the bridge.

"I haven't felt so alive in so long," Hina breathed, and paused to look up at the pounding rainy sky. To think, it had been clear and dry only some moments ago… "And now, for my grand finale!" Leaping into the air, she landed on the highest post of the rickety bridge and looked to the heavens. "Yes!"

Echoing her cry tenfold came a bellow of thunder, which shook the ground and even the raindrops that flew down. A yell came from somewhere, and losing her balance, Hina feel backward into the mud.

"Hina! Are you okay?" Musha asked in concern, peering from under the bridge. Still too afraid of the thunder and rain, of course.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hina replied, standing up and the downpour quickly washing her off, "you scared me though when you screamed. As if that giant crack of thunder wasn't enough."

"What are you talking about? I didn't scream. I thought that was you." Musha looked genuinely worried now, and crept closer to his friend. _What?_ Puzzlement filled the young Simipour. Surely the entire vicinity was abandoned, other than by her and her friend?...

"Hold on," she said, now wishing that the rain would calm down so she could hear herself talk, "I think the sound came from over that way. We ought to go take a look."

"B-but…" Musha twitched nervously. "What if it's something dangerous? A hungry wild Pokémon?"

"Well, our job is to protect everything on this land," Hina commented. "I guess that means from hungry wild Pokémon."


	2. Chapter 2

The two weaved through the tangled shrubs and mud, straining to hear if the sound came again. Upon reaching a tall and mighty oak, they paused beneath it and Musha shuddered. "Th-there's something close. I can feel it." Hina looked at her small friend and held him close to her chest. "It's okay," she whispered. "You stay here, then, out of the rain. Wait for me."

She strained to look up in the tree, but the sky was too dark and the downpour obscured her vision. _But there's something there_, she thought. "I'm going up." Before Musha could object, Hina had jumped and hoisted herself to the lowest limb, and begin to clamber up the trunk.

She had quickly made her way through about six feet of branches when she sensed something just a little above her; over the sound of the wind and rain she thought she could hear a soft sound…a whimper? And was that a faint shadow she saw just above her? Hina was beginning to regret coming up the tree more and more every second, and with all of her remaining courage summoned up a quivering "H-hello?"

A bolt of lightning suddenly lit the dark evening sky as if in response to her fear. And for less than a second, everything was bright; like a late spring morning. A few branches above her, a Pokémon huddled against the tree, its thick, curly tail wrapped around its drenched body. Upon hearing Hina's voice it had swerved its attention downward, and met her stare with frightened, amber eyes- until they vanished a second later as the lightning faded to black.

Hina's pulse quickened and she crouched against the bark, at a loss of what to do. Maybe she'd imagined it. It'd just been a short moment, it could have been a splash of color from anything, a disfigured branch…but as much as she wished it had been so, she couldn't forget those eyes. Real, wild eyes that she had never seen the likes of in her life, and full of a tense panic…

CRACK! A roll of thunder pursued the lightning's flight a few seconds later, with nearly as much force as the first. "Aaah!" Hina yelped, and she felt the tree shake beneath her feet; suddenly something plummeted down at her and the next second she too was falling from the heights of the large tree.

"Hina!" Musha cried out in alarm, and the little Munna tightened his focus with all his might to soften the impact of his friend's landing.

"Ohh-fff!" Hina covered her eyes before she hit the ground, expecting to crash and experience real pain…but she found her landing softened and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, Musha, where would I be without you?" She gripped the soft grass thankfully, when she was greeted with a groan. "Get OFF of me."

Hina's froze instantly, her fingers coming loose from the "grass" she'd been pulling. Thin, silky blades of grass. Warm, too…and with a growing dread, Hina realized that the "earth" beneath her had a heartbeat. With a cry, she scrambled off and backward against the tree, breathing hard and eyes wide. Musha whisked down to her in frenzy, twitching all over.

"Hina! Hina! Are you alright? Are you hurt? What did you-" he turned his attention to the shape raising itself to a sitting position a few feet away. "Where did THAT come from?"

"THAT is the Pokémon you said would be up there," muttered Hina, standing up and putting up a defensive position. She could see the Pokémon a bit more clearly now, and cocked her head. She'd never seen one like it before, and was bubbling with curiosity; its body shape was very similar to hers' but somewhat stockier, with a much thicker tail.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Hina growled warily, taking a step forward. Was this creature a predator, lured here by their scent? Was it going to destroy everything she had put all her life into protecting….?

She wanted a better look at this strange Pokémon, which so far had made little to no movement other than sitting up…but it could be a trick. Taking another step, she peered into the cold night, ready to go on the defensive. She now could see its head was cast down and it was breathing hard, and holding its leg tight to its body.

"Leave me alone," the Pokémon growled, barely moving. Musha let out a whimper, but Hina frowned. The voice didn't sound as savage as the words indicated- rather, they seemed full of pain. She took another step forward so she was very close and knelt besides the stranger.

"Hina, come back!-"

"You're hurt." Hina stared at the newcomer matter-of-factly and then looked at his leg in his arms. He rose his head and glared at her, and again she saw the amber eyes. "And you're sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong," he snapped.

"Anywhere, anything, and everyone that's on this land is my nose's business," Hina shot back, not understanding his temper. "And that includes you. So you better come with me." She rose back to her feet and extended a hand.

The Pokémon looked up at her for a moment, eyes wide, then he let out a strained laugh. "Haha! Oh wow, you really had me going there for a minute there. I'm sorry, but I can't afford to play Nurse Audino right now. I'm fine and stayin' put right here." He slowly laid his leg down flat with a pained smirk. "See? All good here." He grimaced.

Hina stared at him with confusion. Since when would anyone refuse shelter and help? She'd been right from the beginning, wild Pokémon were absolutely crazy. A few miles away, another sound of thunder boomed. "Fine," Hina said after a moment, "You just stay here, under the tree where lightning strikes, until the rain is over. Whenever that may be." She whipped her hair behind her face and turned her back to him. "Come on, Musha. We are going home for a nice meal and bed. If he wants to get electrocuted, let him."

She didn't need to turn around to know she had him eating out of the palm of her hand. She'd seen how he shivered in his drenched fur coat, and cringed at the barrage of raindrops that continued to pelt him.

"Hold on, sister. I don't want to catch a cold or anything out here, so…I'm going to take you up on that for an hour or so," He struggled to get up but yelped in pain. Hina sighed. "Musha, I'm going to need your help here…"

Fifteen minutes later the three managed to trek their way through the forest and to an enormous, daunting tree, a large hollow at its base. Against the stranger's protests, Hina helped him walk the way without damaging his leg. Musha floated behind, nervous as usual, and finally they all sat themselves in the warm, dry crevice of the tree walls. The rain was still going fairly strong, but Musha's pale glow served as a nightlight in the dark space.

Leaning against the bark, Hina noted that indeed her guest looked quite a lot like her- he was red in appearance, with a cream colored belly and curly locks of hair. His fur was still dripping with water, and when he noticed her looking, he shook himself off fiercely.

"Hey!" Musha yelled indignantly.

"Hey yourself," he retorted in an exhausted voice. Now inside and out of the elements, he seemed much more at ease, and he began to let his fatigue show.

"How much provisions do we have left?" Hina turned to Musha, whom burrowed into the back of the hollow and returned with two small Oran Berries.

"There are only a few more left," he said apologetically. "We really didn't have many to store before last winter, Hina."

"It's a good thing spring is on it's way then," Hina smiled, despite her growing unease. But if it's not a plentiful harvest, we may end up starving… Musha nodded vigorously and dug into his berry eagerly. Hina turned to her visitor, who watched them curiously despite his annoyance. "Here." She handed him the berry.

He looked at her palm in mild surprise and then up at her face. He scowled. "No thanks."

_Oh, here we go again_, Hina sighed. "This will help you. At least a little. It's my fault you're hurt."

"Eh-eh-eh!" the red Pokémon interrupted her, wagging his finger. "Now see, what you're doing, is speculating. Speculating that you're responsible for my injury when in fact it was something much more exciting and more dangerous than what a cute little thing like you could have done. Second, who's to know that will help me? Maybe I don't like Oran Berries. Maybe I'm allergic to them!" He crossed his arms. "Eat it yourself."

Hina rolled her eyes. "Oh, really. Tell me then, how did you manage to break your leg in two different places?"

"How else do you figure?" he groaned restlessly, leaning back against the wall. "I got stuck in a messy battle." He looked her way and managed a grin. "But you should have seen the other guy."

"Battle?" Hina furrowed her brow. This guy just keeps bringing up weirder and weirder things. "Why would you be battling to begin with?" She recalled her old life, living with her Master in harmony, who endlessly told her how battles should be avoided.

The Pokémon's expression fell, and he looked at her oddly. "Why battle? What do you think? To show them who's boss! Now they know whom they're messin' with! " He pounded his chest with his fist, a fire in his eyes that hadn't been there before, but cringed as he struck with more force than meant. Then he glanced back at her. "Huh…I'm actually surprised it didn't come to that with you earlier."

Hina took a step back, startled. "Me? Battle? N-never!" The stranger slowly sneered knowingly at her and she began to feel nervous. Maybe this had all been a very bad idea.

"Ahh, don't worry about it," he chuckled coolly, eyeing her, "I don't fight girls." He returned to reclining and let out a long sigh. After a moment Hina felt she could relax, and came close again, still holding the berry.

"What's your name?" she asked abruptly, hands behind her back and leaning forward. He didn't seem like a threat, but there was something about him that was off.

He snorted a laugh and shook his head. "Name? If you're meaning what everyone calls me, I guess that would be Simisear…not that it particularly matters to me."

"Simisear…" Hina searched her memories, knowing she'd heard that word before…and then it hit her. The Master's Pokédex had contained the names of all Pokémon species, with her own included. She held back a laugh. "That's, um…very original. For someone like you." She hadn't realized that as a wild Pokémon, they would never be blessed with a special nickname given by a trainer.

He looked her over suspiciously. "You're making fun of me."

"N-no!" Hina exclaimed, waving her hands emphatically. "It's fine!" She took a step back in embarrassment. "I'm Hina," she said with an awkward smile. "And this is Musha. I'm sorry you got caught in that thunderstorm, Simisear. And I'm sorry for your leg." She motioned at it and frowned. How could wild Pokémon enjoy being hurt?

Simisear snorted. "Hina? Now that's a weird name." He turned away with a sniff. "And honestly my leg doesn't hurt that much. I'm just a bit cold from the rain… and wet. Rain is wet."

Hina bit her lip self-consciously. If only it weren't so cold in the cave… "I can go get some dry branches to build a fire. Or some of the old autumn leaves for you to bundle in…" But even as she was speaking she saw a light dawn in Simisear's eyes and a grin flicker across his face. "What-?"

"No wood needed," he said, and he rubbed his hands together. "I'll do it myself." He took a deep breath and then exhaled a small stream of fire. Musha cried in alarm and lunged behind Hina, who stood open mouthed in surprise.

"I didn't know you were a fire type Pokémon!" she breathed as Simisear held the small fireball to his chest, a look of contentment spreading over his face. "Then that rain must have-"

"What do you mean, you didn't know?" he asked, "You couldn't tell by my fiery charm? And I told you before, I can handle myself." The ball of flame brushed his fur but didn't singe it; rather, it seemed to blow against it, glowing faintly, spreading tangible warmth through the hollow. Then he looked up again. "Hey. Do you still have that last berry?"

She nodded and handed it over, hoping he would eat it to relieve some of her guilt. He took it in one hand while the other balanced the small ember, and then to her surprise he winked at her. "Watch this." He tossed the berry into the center of the flame.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Hina cried out much louder than she meant to. She rushed up to him. "There are hardly any left, and you're incinerating it-?"

But even as she was still yelling his hand withdrew from the flame and the berry came out, warmed and roasted, losing some of its shape but looking as delicious as ever.

"This is the only real way to eat an Oran Berry," Simisear said, grinning at her, eyes gleaming dangerously. "You haven't lived until you've tried it this way." Watching her stare, mouth still slightly ajar, he tore the berry in half and tossed one side her way. "Eat it." He opened his mouth and dropped the meal down the hatch with a satisfied growl.

Hina exchanged a look with Musha (whom, as usual, was shaking his head fervently with the logic it must be poisoned), and slowly rose it to her lips. It smelled delicious and her stomach rumbled- a nostalgic scent of berry pies from long ago filled her, and quickly she gobbled the berry up. She knew instantly Simisear had been right- this way tasted infinitely times better. "Mmm…"

"What did I tell you," Simisear said, looking smug. "A little warmth goes a long way…although, I suppose that was a bit more than a little. Maybe a lot. Who's counting." Hina's ears pricked and she looked at him with a sudden interest.

"Say that again."

He looked at her, startled by her sudden change of tone, and cocked his head. "What? A bit more than a little?"

"No! 'A little warmth goes a long way!'" Hina was suddenly excited, and began to bounce on the balls of her feet, a smile spreading across her face. "Ohhhh, you've just given me an idea!" Musha stared at her in concern, maybe the berry really had been spiked with something…

"Are you going to stop the Teeter Dance and tell me what you're talking about?" Simisear demanded, his fireball at last dissipating between his paws.

"You!" Hina cried out, beaming at him as she pranced to his side. She knelt at his side and grabbed his arm. "Youyouyouyouyou, YOU have the element of fire!"

"We went over that a few minutes ago-"

"Which means you have the ability to partially control climate! To control sunlight!" Musha let out an "oooh" of understanding and Simisear swiveled to stare at him in question. Hina continued, "I'm a water type! I can somewhat control the rain, and the fronts in the immediate area!" She clasped her charm and showed it to Simisear, whose eyes lit up instantly. "I have an obligation to protect this garden, and I want to restore it to its former glory. And you, Simisear, are going to help me. In exchange, you can stay here and I'll take care of you."

His eyes shifted from the charm to her face. "Wait….what?"

"It's no wonder the plants have hardly been growing, and why the winters have been so harsh! There's no sunlight! There hasn't been a warm day here in years!" She was positively ecstatic now. Simisear scooted back quickly as far as his injured leg would allow.

"Woah, woah, woah, girl," he objected, "Yeahh…that sounds fun and all, but see, I've got places to go and things I wanna do. I have better things on my to-do list than playing fixer-upper." Hina opened her mouth to respond, but said nothing. Her face fell and the energy seemed to seep out of her body. Simisear grimaced, feeling almost bad for shooting down her joy so harshly, but seriously, who did this girl think she is-?

"You really don't have a choice!" a voice snapped, and Musha zipped up to him, a rage coming over his normally fearful character. He wasn't going to just sit and watch this ungrateful snob walk all over his best friend! "Let's see you try and leave with a broken leg."

"Musha!" Hina cried out, a hand to her mouth. Simisear's face fell and he leered at Musha, whom returned it just as hostilely. _You have to hand it to him, though,_ Hina thought, fighting a smile behind her hand, _he had a valid point._

"My. Leg. Is. Fine." Simisear snarled through clenched teeth, his tawny eyes blazing. "And it most certainly doesn't need no 'takin' care of'."

"So fine that you need to impose upon us, eat all our food, and take up all our sleeping space-" Musha was cut off by Hina, who grabbed her small friend and covered his mouth just in time to back him away from Simisear, whom had smoke billowing out through his fangs.

"Hey, it's late," Hina changed the subject. "Guys, let's all just hit the sack, okay?" She faked a long, dramatic yawn. "Wow, I'm tired. It's been a looong day. So calm down. Guys. Please?"

Simisear glared at her and Musha for a few more seconds, then grunted and rolled over to face the wall. "Fine by me." He curled his long, thick tail around his body and tucked his head between his paws, his leg still lying out awkwardly. Musha slowly stopped shaking in anger and the glow around his body dimmed drastically. Hina and Musha watched the newcomer quietly in the dark for a few moments until his breathing became soft and quiet.

"Finally he shut up," Musha said bitterly. Hina followed him to the opposite side of the hollow and sat down in exhaustion. She smiled tenderly at her friend. "I haven't seen you so worked up in a long time."

Musha flushed, seemingly embarrassed, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hina, but there's just something about that guy. He doesn't seem right. And he's way too arrogant." He floated up and nuzzled her. "You know I don't trust wild Pokémon."

Hina sighed. "Well, we're going to have to trust him. We need his help, Musha." Musha closed his eyes and nodded sulkily. Then he looked up at her.

"I don't think he really broke his leg in a battle," he whispered. His cheeks continued to burn and he cast his eyes downward.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hina asked, stroking her friend curiously. But he shook his head and said no more. Hina cast a glance at Simisear's sleeping shape, and let out a sigh. She was becoming tired herself, and as the sound of rain pattered outside, she began to drowse.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hina! Hey!" Hina moaned and stretched in her sleep. Was someone calling her? Maybe it was Master…she rushed to the sound of the voice and pushed the many plants of the forest aside. Ahead she saw the garden, full of life as it once had been, and to her delight she saw so many of the humans she once knew. Some were talking amongst themselves, others eating at a long table. But the one she wanted to see the most was dead ahead, arms wide out to her. He was cast in silhouette from the bright warm sun behind him so she couldn't see his face. "Hina! Come on!" he called to her. She ran. His voice seemed to get more frantic as he called her name. But why wasn't she getting closer?

"WAKE UP!" suddenly the garden's colors melted together like a painting, and she felt her head spinning. The shadows of people vanished and she saw one last glimpse of her master's shape before—

"Unf!" she cried, and woke up with a jolt. Musha was hovering over her and shaking her in a frenzy. The rain had stopped and it was morning, but a cool dampness still hung in the air. "Musha…wha-?"

"Simisear is gone," Musha groaned, obviously stressed. "I don't know how it happened! I was just gone a couple of hours last night, going over the grounds a bit…and when I come back…well…" he looked ashamed.

"Simisear…?" Hina slowly began to remember the events of yesterday, and spun around to look at the other side of the cavern. His space was completely bare. She turned back to Musha. "It isn't your fault, Musha!" she soothed, patting his head. She stood up and smiled at him. "We're going to go look for him. He couldn't have gotten too far."

He certainly hadn't. Outside the cavern he had managed to find a very long dead branch that had fallen from the storm in the night, and fashioned it into a pair of crutches. Crappy, but it'll have to suffice, he thought glumly, and began to get a move on. His leg really did hurt more than he would let on, but there's no way he would let anybody in on that. Let people in on your weaknesses, and they would be all over you. He sighed. Speaking from experience.

You really ought to help that girl out, he thought to himself as he heaved himself through a tangle of weeds and roots. She didn't have to take you in like that. Especially considering who you are. He paused. She really hadn't seemed to suspect him at all, as a matter of fact.

"Just what is up with them, anyway?" he muttered under his breath, beginning to press on. You gotta admit it's a nice break from what you're used to, his conscious continued to pester him. And really, where else do you have to go? He halted again, looking down at the ground, and growled. "Shut up. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't do that." He had almost reached the tree where they'd all met, and soon he'd be out of this creepy place for good. He just had one more thing to attend to…

"Simisear!" a voice called out from behind him. His ears flattened against the back of his head and he snapped his eyes shut in annoyance.

Hina trotted up behind him, with Musha floating at her heels. She looked concerned. "You shouldn't be walking around in your condition, you know." She laughed, but he could sense she was upset.

"I said it before, my "condition" is none of your business. Thanks for last night, but I'm not going to impose on you any more." He flung a glare at Musha, whom balked in response. "So I'm heading out now. See you, sister."

"Wha- wait! We had a deal!" Hina's voice rose, and she began to feel nervous once again. _This wasn't good…not good at all_. He continued to walk slowly, and she followed, keeping pace with him.

"Deal's off," Simisear snapped, "Look at me. I can manage. I'm a survivalist, see?" He smirked, raised one of his crutches, and nearly stumbled over a fallen log as a result. He paused to regain his balance. "I meant to do that. Proving I can overcome a nasty situation."

Hina looked at him with a growing sadness. "But-"

Simisear groaned in exasperation. _What is it going to take to get her off my back?_ "It's not you, it's me," Simisear continued, "I'm a special guy, girlie. I've gotta keep moving! I need adventure. I need excitement. I'm searching for something worthwhile, and this place…it's not it." He gave her a sympathetic smile, but was uneasy to see her still so unhappy. _I'd better just go,_ he thought, _I suck at dragging this stuff out. _

Simisear's turned his back to Hina and then continued to trek forward. Hina watched after him, her lip trembling. She was losing her chance, her only chance, and what if the time never came up again? She reached out her hand. "Wait! Please!" He paused and looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see she was near tears. What the-? "I need you! Please. Stay."

Simisear stared at the emotional Simipour for a few moments, thoughts swirling through his head. He'd never met anyone who was so focused on something… Then he shook his head. Yes, he had. Setting himself firmly, he looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry." _Really, I am._

And without another backward glance, he went forward again, this time with no stops or allowing his conflicting thoughts to bother him. Behind him, Hina groaned and dropped to the ground. "Oh no…"

"Hina?" Musha whispered, floating down to her side and nuzzling her face. Her eyes were red, but she fought the blooming tears back fiercely and looked at him. She set her jaw firmly. "We're going to get his help, Musha," she said quietly, standing up slowly. "Just you wait."

A little less than ten minutes later Simisear had reached the giant Oak tree, and with a groan of weariness and pain, rest his head against it. "Perfect. Just perfect." He glanced up into the high boughs. "Now how am I supposed to do this…what great, perfect, friggin luck." He made an attempt to kick the tree but quickly caught himself just in time. He put his palm to his face and sighed, exasperated. "What have I gotten myself into…"

Simisear looked back up into the boughs of the tree and thought for a moment. It's possible nobody would find out, he considered, in all this time I've been here I haven't seen any other Pokémon other than those two…As this dawned on him he began to feel nervous. Not even one of those Patrats, and those pests are everywhere. What's UP with this place? He threw a peek over his shoulder. "That's it, I'm outta here," he grumbled, "Screw this." Grabbing his crutches again, he began to move out through the small woods the way he had come.

It was still before noon and the temperature was cool, and a soft mist was lying over the ground. It was hardly bothersome, the thicket was fairly straightforward and there didn't seem to be any sign of bigger, dangerous Pokémon that could be lurking in the shadows. As he continued on, however, he began to notice the mist was thickening; by the time he had been walking for twenty minutes the entire wood was shrouded in a thick fog. Simisear stopped abruptly in the middle of a small clearing, and began to realize with a dawning dread that he could hardly see a yard in front of him.

"What perfect friggin luck," he snarled again, a blaze of fire surging through his body in irritation. He looked to the right and then to the left. _They look the same, idiot_, he chided himself, _and you're just going to get yourself into more trouble stumbling around a foreign forest blind and hurt._

The image of him tripping over an unseen boulder or falling into a ditch and being unable to get up or get help sent a shiver down Simisear's spine, but he gritted his teeth and forced it away. "I know where I'm going," he told himself surely, "I'm getting out of here. Now." Without another thought, he strutted forward, sure to find his way out some way or another.

Hina rose up to her tiptoes from her roost on a low tree branch. She leaned forward, gripping another nearby branch. The entire ground and sky were opaque with billowing fog; there was hardly a point in trying to look further than a foot. It didn't matter, however; Hina knew exactly what she was waiting for.

"Finally!" Simisear rose his head and smiled weakly. "Looks like the fogs' starting to thin a bit…" He'd been walking some time, surely he was nearly out of the woods by now. _Once I'm out of here, and get some distance behind me, all my problems will be over._ He rushed, as fast as his legs would carry him…he was…

"Hey there."

Coming out at him from the vapor came a face and he leaped backward in shock, falling down and crying in alarm and pain. What the hell-?

Hina loomed over him and smiled as she bent down to look into his face. "You aren't looking so good, Mr. I-Can-Take-Care-Of-Myself."

"Wha-how did you get here before-?" Simisear sputtered, and as he looked this way and that, he saw to his horror that the mist was quickly evaporating to reveal the exact spot where he had left her nearly an hour before. He gaped and looked up at Hina. "You…!"

The Simipour put on an innocent expression as she placed her arms behind her back. "I thought you said you had important places to go, important people to meet. What's wrong? Realize adventure was pointed in the other direction? Wait…" Her eyes glittered teasingly as she let out a faux gasp. "Don't tell me…that a great expediter like you can't even find his way out of a little forest?"

Simisear's face burned in humiliation. He'd been tricked and he knew it; he'd been taken for a fool and been made to walk in circles for the past hour. _This girl really isn't as innocent as I made her out to be,_ he scoffed to himself.

"Of course that's not it!" he snapped, getting slowly back up to his feet. "I happen to be a great navigator. I wouldn't get lost in a place like this…even if it was infested with crummy weather conditions," he added sourly.

"Please, enlighten me. What brings you back, then?" Hina replied, a lighthearted smile on her face.

Simisear bristled. She had to be toying with him, trying to take his dignity in some deranged female way of revenge. Well, she wouldn't have it. "Actually, I came back because I was thinking about last night." He saw her exchange a glance with the ugly, pink floating Tepig. Damn, he hated that thing. "You were good to me and I ought to return the favor. A real gentleman would do that. So I want to help you...do your restoring…garden…thing. Out of the goodness of my heart." He waved one of his hands emphatically, turning his back to her so she couldn't see his shamed face. _That is, until I get the next chance out of here. _

He'd expected some kind of rowdy reaction, even almost hoped for one; a flare of anger at his indecision, a moment of shock, an outburst of joy. At least if there was a clamor, he could weasel his way back out of the situation again some way or another.

What he hadn't expected was for the two to continue gazing at him evenly, or for Hina to walk towards him, a warm smile growing on her face and to simply look into his eyes. What he didn't expect was to hear the words "thank you" whispered into his ear, from her or anyone else in all his life, and to suddenly feel not so unwanted after all.

"This might sting a bit at first," she warned, and held Simisear's leg flat over the ground. The two sat on the bank near the river, some short time later. Carefully she wrapped tightly wound moist reeds around his injury, berry juice dripping from the folds. They'd been soaked in frigid water enhanced with her own Ice Beam, and as the blocks of ice came in contact with his body they began to melt. Simisear flinched slightly but stood still.

"This ought to heal your leg a lot faster than just walking around on those," she noted, motioning to his crutches. "And it will definitely feel better too. Trust me on that."

Simisear didn't like being told how he should take care of himself, but he didn't deny she had a point. As much as he hated to get wet, the icy water and berry juices that were soaking into his leg felt very therapeutic. "It's alright. Would be better if it was hotter," he grumbled.

Musha flitted onto Hina's shoulder and sneered. "He likes it."

Simisear growled, and Hina cast a warning glance at Musha. "We need to alternate between hot and cold to loosen your muscles," she explained. "You need to wait a bit longer for the warm bandages." She paused and sat silently for a minute, looking at the river, and then turned to him awkwardly. "When you're leg is all better," Hina said, "You can leave. That's what the promise was."

Simisear rose back to attention. _She 's really going lengths to get this silly garden done, isn't she…_ "Well, yeah, I remember. And I hope we can keep that promise." He gazed at her analytically, causing her to look away quickly. "Question is, are you going to let me?" The last thing he wanted was to be thwarted again into another embarrassing situation.

Hina chewed her lip restlessly. _He's holding that Mist against me,_ She fretted. _It was so obvious I planned it…and now he's going to think I'm selfish. Selfish and unable to control my powers._

"You have my word that once your leg is well enough for you to walk on, you can go," she began, saying her words slowly, carefully. Then she swallowed and added in haste, "But I can say your leg will heal a lot faster the more you help me. Herbs that grow in the garden speed the healing process miraculously, and they only grow in direct sunlight." She watched his face anxiously as she drew back slightly, unnerved to see if he would get angry at her terms.

Simisear stared at her for a moment, a strange look passing over his face. She's got more guts than I initially gave her credit for, he mused in spite of his annoyance. I get the feeling she really doesn't know who she's messing with… He let out a long sigh. "Fine, you win. We've got a deal, then." He stuck out his hand, and after a pause of contemplation, Hina shook it. He chuckled. "Hey…you're not that bad, sister. You have some spunk in you. I like that...in moderation."

Hina's eyes widened. Was he complimenting me? It almost sounded like…

"Can we change this now, though?" Simisear interrupted, ignorant of her contemplations. "Seriously, the ice is all gone. Now I'm just wet. And cold."

Hina began to gather another batch of reeds. "Alright, alright. Let's see if boiling the water with one of your Ember moves will suit your fancy. " Hina searched and finally found and scooped up a somewhat hollowed stone resembling a bowl. She held it up for Simisear, and beneath it he produced a small flame.

There has to be more to this 'garden' then she's letting on, Simisear pondered, watching the water begin to bubble, or she wouldn't make such a big fuss of it. But honestly, what could it be? His eyes darted quickly to her face, but she seemed completely oblivious, lost in thought and smiling blissfully as she waited on him.

Within the next fifteen minutes, the cramps in Simisear's leg diminished quickly; the hot soaking bandages were doing wonders. With a sigh of genuine relief, Simisear turned to Hina. "I'm not gonna lie…I feel like I could walk on it right now."

Musha glared at what he thought was a threat to leave, and Hina shook her head again. "And wind up in worse shape than before? I don't think so. You need to stay off of it for at least a few weeks, and that means you can't go rushing off." She stood up slowly and held out her hand to him, a soft smile coming to her face.

"But…you can visit the gardens. You can walk with me. I'll let you lean on me, and you have your crutches…" She could see him staring at her, confused at her words, and continued hastily, "It's just I've been so lonely with hardly anyone to talk to around here, and it would give you the chance to get to know the place better," she blushed, turning away and her hands clinging to her dress anxiously. I sound so needy and weak, she thought. He must hate me. For causing his injury, for blackmailing him, and now asking him to spend time with me…I'm selfish.

"Let's do it."

"Huh-?"

She turned back to see Simisear was picking himself off the ground, gripping his crutches. He winced as he stood up, but then raised his wounded leg in the air and grinned. "I said, let's do it. Show me around. You've been talking so much about the place that I might as well see more of it."

Hina barely managed to stop from gaping at him. He wanted to? A warm feeling of exhilaration swept through her, and she laughed in joy. Skipping over to him, she clutched his arm gently so as not to unbalance him, and pulled him towards her in a northward direction. His body was much warmer than she had expected, and as she tugged, for one moment she felt his muscles tense nervously under his fiery fur. "Come on, this way then," Hina cried, staring into his face excitedly, and he began to come forward. "Let's start with my favorite spot!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was on the other side of the riverbank that what was left of Hina's old home remained, and that was where Hina hastily began to shuffle her friend. After crossing the bridge she pulled him playfully through the dense overgrown thicket that bordered the yard. "It's right past here."

Simisear gazed around the stretch of clearing before him. It was a small area of around 30 square feet completely vacant of trees. Instead it was furnished with remnants of untrimmed hedges, patches of dying vegetables, and rows of wilting flowerbeds that were bordered by decorative pebbles. What once could have been a few berry saplings was now dried out and bare, leaning against a stone wall covered in ivy. Simisear looked at Hina's excited face awkwardly as she continued to lead him through the yard. _You've gotta be kidding me. This place seems completely beyond help to me. THIS is what she's been gushing over? _Suddenly he froze.

Hina, who had been leading him eagerly, felt him stop in his tracks behind her and looked over her shoulder. She'd been taking his silence for amazement at her abode, but could now feel a rigid, tense feeling in his arm. "What is it?"

His eyes were wide and he looked nervously at her. "Don't go any closer. There's something over there. " His tone had turned almost fearful, and he pointed forward. Following his gaze, Hina looked and saw he was indicating a small wood cabin nestled in the brush, about thirty yards away and almost hidden by the wild foliage growing around it. It was her old house. A wave of nostalgia came over her as she looked it over, and then she turned back to Simisear with a small smile. _He must not know what they are, _she thought. _I doubt he's ever been this close to anything manmade in his life._ "It's alright, that's actually-"

"It's human. Stay away from it!" He was genuinely upset now, glaring at the building viciously. He took a nervous step back forcefully.

Hina stumbled as she was pulled backward with him, and let out a gasp of surprise. She hadn't expected him to know what humans were at all, let alone recognize things belonging to them. "Simisear, what are you talking about? This is my old-"

Simisear jerked her towards him again as he took a step back, and Hina abruptly fell at him with a yelp. Her forehead buried into his chest, and she let out a few breaths of surprise, his rapid heartbeat pulsing against her temple. "Hina." Simisear's voice was on edge, and she rose her face up to look at him uncertainly. This was the first time he had used her name. Their eyes locked and Simisear turned away quickly, leering back at the lodge. He shoved her off of him and she felt his body shivering in fear.

"I think you're naïve and way too trusting. And in a way I'm envious of you for that." He said these words tensely, and Hina's stomach knotted. Without realizing it she gripped his arm tighter as she stared into his face, drawn to his piercing eyes. "…trust me, you don't know anything about humans. And if you're lucky and smart, it will stay that way. They're nothing but trouble."

Humans? Bad? Hina's mind spun in shock. Surely the humans she and Simisear were thinking of were completely different entities. There's no way Master and his family were 'trouble'. She opened her mouth to retort, to explain to Simisear he was surely mistaken, but she was silenced by one of his fingers to her lips. He was now looking down at her, and an odd expression on his face. His eyes almost seemed to be glazed over as he looked at her, or was it into and past her? "I don't want you to be corrupted by them the way so many others have been…." He struggled to say the next few words, his tail bristling and lashing back and forth in irritation. "You're innocent, and I don't want to see someone like you end up hurt."

She gazed into his eyes and felt a blush creep over her face; a warm quiver tickled her backside and something in her chest squeezed as she gazed into his amber eyes glaring at her, looking into her, really seeming to see her. _He's completely wrong, though,_ she thought wildly, _yet he's steadfast and seems so worried about it…it's terrible to see him like that._ He continued to watch her pleadingly, and her heart gave an excited pang_. It won't hurt anyone to go along with it, right? He doesn't have to know about my past…_

She swallowed and then nodded. "Okay, Simisear. I promise." His eyes lit up, and he beamed at her as he released her from his tight hold. Had he seen a flicker of anxiety in her as he had protested? Never mind. She was agreeing to it, and that alone made all the difference. He felt the small seed of unease in the pit of his stomach shrink. _Who am I, a compete stranger, to just show up and tell her how to live her life, though?_ He mulled. _…but do I really want to the past to repeat itself? It's for everybody's wellbeing here, I'm sure… _

"Simisear?" Hina was in unease at his silence, and a nervous feeling began to breed in her stomach as she regarded his brooding figure. "Simisear, answer me!" She waved her hand over his eyes and he jumped with a start, looking at his friend at first with confusion, then with compassion. _She really is a naïve fool, but certainly a kind one_, he thought, detecting the concern in his voice. _I've never really met anyone like that._

"What do you say I start taking you up on my half of our deal?" he smiled, and tossed her a playful wink. "After all, I'm a nice guy, right? It's only fair."

Hina didn't waste a second after he had spoken before she began grinning and erupted into a dance of joy. "Ahhh, right now? Ohhhhh yes! I say we do, yessss!" she bounced on her tiptoes, hair jiggling over her shoulders, and clapped her hands eagerly. _While she is bubbly and peppy normally, the excited Hina is a completely different matter,_ Simisear thought in amusement as she began to skip around him. "Where should we start, you think? Should we gather the weeds? Do you want to-"

"Settle down," Simisear said, grabbing hold of her. "And don't go thanking me just yet. I haven't ever done something like this before. I may end up burning the whole forest down." He smirked, but he cast his eyes downward as he spoke shamefully. "You'll have to go first and tell me what I'm doing, sister."

"Just follow my lead and nothing can go wrong," she replied, smiling with enthusiasm. "I'm sure you know that Pokémon are capable of using weather changing moves, right? Like Sandstorm, Hail, and others." Simisear nodded. "Well, as of late there's not been enough rain or sunlight in the forest. I don't know why, but the atmosphere has just been…stale. Muggy, like it's choked with some kind of poison. I don't know how to describe it." She shrugged.

Simisear considered saying something then, but decided against it. Hina continued, "What I need from you is your help in making sure the forest, especially here, is getting the sunlight it needs. I'll take care of the water! Simple, right?" She clasped her hands together and rocked her head back and forth.

"I've never seen any use for those moves," Simisear remarked, brow raised. "They're not of much use out here in the wild. What gave you that idea?"

Hina flushed, and reminded herself not to speak of her past life. So long ago she had been trained to participate in Pokémon Contests, and she'd specialized in utilizing the Rain Dance technique. With another tremor of sad nostalgia, she remembered how she and Master would dance in the rain, in front of crowds in the nearby town so many years ago; she remembered how she once had taken first place and Master had been so proud.

"Ohh, just came to me one day," she said hastily. "I mean, after all, not only does the weather help grow food to make us strong, but apparently the moves themselves can boost our power. "

"I suppose," Simisear considered, looking at Hina with a newfound respect._ I really never thought of that_, he thought. "Let's try it out now."

Hina knelt down beside him by the flowerbed and held her tail upward. "We should start small," she explained. "I don't want a giant storm like last night, especially since you're out here right now." _Not to mention I can barely manage what happens when things start to get moving…and I don't want to embarrass myself here. _

Abruptly a jet of water flew from the tip of her tail and sailed upward. Simisear jumped back slightly in alarm, and Hina laughed pleasantly. "Now some clouds are going to form, but it shouldn't be much more than a drizzle." Noting Simisear's nervous face, she smiled. "If you go ahead, then your move will override mine."

Simisear looked up at the sky to see indeed a fat grey raincloud was now perched in the otherwise clear, dullish afternoon sky. A plump drop landed on his nose out of nowhere and he shuddered in surprise. "Yeah, I think I'll go now."

He raised his palms and in the centers appeared glowing white orbs of light. Hina watched earnestly, she'd never seen the Sunny Day move used before. Simisear thrust the balls of light skyward, like she had done, and as they shot up the heavens gradually grew brighter. Upon meeting the low cloud, which had birthed a few more sleepy raindrops, they both began to fade slowly. Beyond, a strip of bright sunlight pierced through the bitter sky. Several more drops continued to fall through the air, catching the sun, but vanishing before they got near the ground.

Hina ogled in amazement_. I haven't seen any sun in so long…and this was just a weak, warm-up attempt. Once we both really get going, it will be so much brighter._

She turned to Simisear, whom despite trying to play it cool, looked pretty pleased with his results. "It looks wonderful!"

Simisear rolled his eyes dramatically. "I should be glad there's not a rainbow around. You'd probably go on about that thing forever."

Hina halted. "…What's a…rainbow?" _The word sounds somewhat familiar, I just can't place it…_

Simisear gawked at her. "You're kidding me, right? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you're kidding me." She cocked her head at him, a blush growing on her face and he realized she was serious. "Ohh, man. You have GOT to get out more." He put his palm to his face and sighed. "Rainbows…technically are just colors that appear in the sky after it rains sometimes. But where I come from we believe that when they appear it's a message from Ho-oh. A symbol of good luck."

"Ho-oh?"

Simisear sighed. "Of course, you wouldn't know. It's a legendary Pokémon and a deity to many of us." Then he frowned, putting his head upon his knees. "But then again, I probably don't have the right to follow those ways of life anymore."

Compassion filled Hina and she scooted closer to Simisear. "What happened? You can tell me."

Glancing up, he saw her staring at him intently, but with a different way than he was used to; in her eyes he saw understanding and kindness. Before he could stop himself, he began to speak. "I got kicked out of my own clan."

"That's awful!" Hina cried, not even being able to imagine how she'd survive being forced to leave her home. "How could they do that to you?"

"It doesn't matter," Simisear responded, cursing himself for saying anything at all. "I just did something stupid. But you know what? I don't care. 'Cause since then, I've been a free guy." He managed a smile as he looked at Hina. "No responsibilities except looking out for me, myself, and I. I can go anywhere I want, do anything I want, now that I'm a stray."

Hina watched him carefully, noting that despite his nonchalant tone he seemed somehow bothered. A pang filled her, but of what she couldn't say. "But…don't you ever get lonely?"

"I prefer to be independent," Simisear said. "So now, whenever I see a rainbow, what I'm going to think is that at the end is my next adventure. If I follow it, I'm bound to end up somewhere good." His eyes had the glazed look again Hina had saw before, and her heart gave a sad pang as she watched him. You don't have to hide things from me, she wanted to say, I won't judge you. I'm the last one who would want to judge you. But she couldn't push herself to do it.

The two sat in silence for a while, although Hina had the feeling it was only awkward for her…Simisear seemed completely absorbed in thought, a melancholic blankness on his face. "It's getting kind of late," Hina finally spoke up, lifting herself off the ground. "We should probably head back and have dinner. I'll change your wrap again, too."

Simisear, again, jolted awake at the sound of her voice and looked up at her. "Oh, right." He smiled and brushed himself off. "Guess we lost track of time, huh?"

Hina helped him up and kept stride with him as they began to make their way back. She kept throwing quick glances at him as they walked, her curiosity piqued.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't until dusk that the two finally returned to the den where Musha was waiting, impatient and nervous. "What took you so long?" he shouted, flying up to Hina in concern and leering at Simisear furiously. "I've been waiting, and you're always back earlier than this-"

Hina smiled and brought her friend into a hug. "I'm sorry Musha, but there's an excuse. Just look outside." The small pink Pokémon frowned warily and peered out of the large tree hollow. He let out a peep of exclamation upon seeing the last glimmers of sunlight giving way to the night. "Hina, that's-!"

"You can thank me for that," Simisear boasted, sitting himself in his spot. "Pretty good for a first try, I think." Musha leered at him and said nothing else. Hina laughed and once again bounced on her feet delightedly. "It was, though," she concurred, handing Simisear some fresh, cool reeds. He seemed to be back to his normal self again, she observed, and an unexpected simple elation came over as she watched him; a force compelling her to kneel down and assist him as he struggled with the bandages. "You still need more practice with this, I think."

Musha scowled and turned. "There's maybe one or two berries left," he mumbled, "I'm going out for now." With an indignant sniff the little Munna fluttered out of the hollow without another word.

"What's wrong with your friend?" Simisear asked, as Hina watched after him. She sighed.

"Musha just takes a long time to warm up to everyone. He was the same way with me when we first met. Don't take it personally…"

"Well, I'll be out of your hair soon. Tell him I'm not enjoying it any more than he does." He paused for a moment, reclining back composedly, and then opened his eyes in concern. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean it that way, Hina." His ears fell back and he grit his teeth. Stupid. You really have a way with words.

Hina had cast her gaze downwards at his words and bit her lip nervously, a redness sweeping across her face. Without understanding how or why, his words had been like a slap in the face, and she recoiled from him. Of course he still wants to leave ASAP, how could you ever expect that to change? "It's okay," she lied. "If I were in your shoes I'd probably want to get a move on too. This place is…slow-paced. Boring." She shrugged, twirling a strand of hair around a finger anxiously.

"Hina, that's not what I meant," Simisear insisted, watching her movements uneasily. She began to twirl the hair on her finger even faster as she looked at the floor. After a moment he reached out and grabbed her wrist gently. She looked up, surprised to be interrupted, and saw he was staring intently at her. A warm wave washed over her again, and she felt her face begin to burn and blood quicken.

"Let me go," she whimpered softly, turning her reddening face away in embarrassment and confusion.

"I actually enjoyed earlier," Simisear continued, seemingly unaware of Hina's discomfort. "And hey…if it's this important to you, for whatever reason…then, hell, it's important to me too, y'know?" He smiled and Hina felt her heart pounding against her chest wildly. The whole world can probably hear me, she moaned in her mind.

"Yes," she whispered, lowering her arm.

He released her and smiled amiably, almost sympathetically, and Hina struggled to compose herself despite the looming tightness in her chest. "It's important to me. So important that I even gave it a name."

Simisear cocked his head. "A name? Like what?"

Hina paused, thinking perhaps it'd be best to not tell, but finally decided against it. "I call it The Garden of Hope." She cringed, preparing herself for some sort of mockery at the name, but instead Simisear smiled.

"I like it," he said simply. As if she'd been holding her breath Hina let out a deep sigh and felt relief wash over her, and regarded him with a joyous look. He probably wouldn't if I told him why I called it that, she thought to herself, but chased those fears away. All that mattered to her now was that he liked it. He liked it.

"Then…. I want to give you a name, too." Hina exclaimed, the exuberance coming back to her. She fiddled with her hair, tail lashing around her, all while a shy smile spread across her face. "You said yourself you didn't like the name you have now. I'll give you a nickname I can call you by. A better one."

Simisear observed her with an amused look. She seems thrilled at the idea…how can I say no to such a cute face? Simisear mused. He immediately scorned himself for the thought. Damn, am I losing my pride as a guy or what?

"Well, if it's such a big deal to you…"

"Baku,'' Hina said briskly, smiling even bigger now. Simisear stared back. "Baaaa-?"

"Baku. That's what I want to call you." She watched him excitedly, wanting to take in every expression that crossed his face. I want to read you, please, let me get close to you.

He was torn between being embarrassed by her attentions or relishing in it; he glowed in spite of himself and nodded. "Yeah, I like the sound of that, I guess… Baku." He smiled as the words came out of his mouth. "It's definitely an improvement." I don't understand why, but if it makes you happy…

Hina's eyes sparkled, and Baku was glad to notice that she seemed completely over the upset he had caused her some minutes before. Like a bubble, bouncing back, he mused to himself, and laughed softly. She looked at him curiously, and he felt himself relax and grin as he fell under her warm gaze. She really is cute, he admitted to himself, stretching his legs out as he yawned, and so wholesome. It's just unthinkable if something were to happen to her…

"We ought to go to sleep, Hina," he interrupted his own thoughts intentionally. ""We want to be up bright and early tomorrow, right?" He looked up to see she was still watching him. She looked away quickly, an odd look on her face.

"Ohhh…yeah, you're probably right," she agreed, leaping to her feet and shaking herself off. She was quiet for a moment and then added, "I haven't stayed up or worked so hard in a long time."

Baku smiled at her as exhaustion buzzed in his ear. "I hope you're saying that in a good way, sister."

"Oh! I am!" Hina exclaimed, nodding enthusiastically. Nor I have enjoyed anything so much in a long time, either, she almost added. Unlike Baku, she didn't seem very tired at all, and at this he groaned inwardly; some tough guy he was turning out to look like. But try as he might he couldn't fight off sleep, and within a few minutes Baku had dozed off.

Hina watched over him, expression tender and body aquiver in heat. She watched him breathe softly and sighed. "We never ate, did we?" she muttered to herself after a moment. "He never even had breakfast this morning." How could you forget? She thought, but the answer was simple: she wasn't hungry. And though she felt weary, sleep was the last thing on her mind. What's wrong with me?

"Ohhhh," Hina whispered, and crawled to her side of the cavern, lying down in her favorite position. "Go to sleep. Rest before you have a breakdown." She flopped over, not feeling comfortable. "Urggh." She rolled onto her stomach. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Baku sleeping soundly and instantly felt that warm quiver sweep over her, clenching her heart and teasing her body, causing her face to go red once again.

She groaned, swinging back to her first position and lying spread-eagled across ground. "I've just got a bug or something. A good night's rest is the only thing to cure it," she told herself firmly. But it was a lie and she knew it.

She was back in the garden again, like the night before. The shades of trainers and their Pokémon mulled around her, but she didn't pay them any mind. Ahead she saw her own wood cabin she once called home, restored to its past glory, and there was Master. Arms wide, waiting for her. She started towards him, when suddenly something else caught her attention from behind her.

It was Baku. Unlike everyone else, he seemed to be in full color and not just a mere shadow. His back was turned to her and he was walking away. Hina called out to him.

"Baku? Where are you going? Come here and meet my friends! I'll show you humans are not as bad as you think they are!" He didn't seem to hear her, but instead continued further across the yard. A nervous feeling came over Hina, and she looked between Master and Baku a few times. He was still there, holding out his arms.

"Baku! Baku!" Hina yelled after her friend, torn between going after him as he vanished into the forest or returning to her beloved trainer. But then he was gone, and along with him, so was everything else.

Hina awoke with a start, hair splayed over her face and sweating. Her body was slumped over itself in a crazy position, and she remembered her tossing and turning through the night. I hope I didn't talk in my sleep, she worried, looking to her left to see that Musha was floating a foot away in a deep slumber state. She turned the other way in relief to check on Baku…but he wasn't there. She leapt to her feet in alarm and rushed over; his crutches were all gone and it looked like he had left some time ago.

An icy dread came over Hina and she felt herself begin to panic. Where is he? …Did he leave me? She couldn't believe it, and sunk to her knees. I…I thought…

Suddenly something else caught her attention, and she cocked her head in interest. A glimmer of light rested where his bed had been, and following its shaft, Hina saw that the beam reached out from the entrance of the hollow. Is this…sunlight? She made her way outside hastily, and let out a soft gasp at the sight she saw.

Yesterday's morning had been cool and moist, the skies grey with clouds, but due to the bright sun gleaming one would never have guessed. Stepping into the sunshine Hina immediately felt the sensation of heat; the cloudless sky shining down on her was warm and pleasant.

"When was the last time I saw a day like this?" she murmured to herself, stepping through the brush in wonder. Even as she stepped on the grass and passed the budding bushes she could feel their pleasure; the harsh brittle meadow felt somehow rejuvenated, springing back to place after her footfalls. "It must have been years…"

"Hina?"

Startled, Hina let out a yelp and hopped into the air, teetered backwards a few steps, and landed with a grunt on the grass. Despite the strong sunlight she could feel the last bits of morning dew beneath her.

Baku stood over her, apparently just as surprised as she was. "What are you doing out here?" he asked, his tone demanding and coming out more annoyed-sounding than he meant.

"I should ask you the same thing!" Hina exclaimed, still keyed up from the shock. She pushed past this, however, with her head spinning at being too overjoyed at seeing him. He hasn't left me, he hasn't gone, she thought wildly, not like my dream.

Baku averted his gaze, refusing to look her in the eye, and extended his arm to help her up. "Nothing," he muttered, pulling her upright. "Just doing a workout with this old thing." He motioned to his leg. "Don't want to be getting fat on one side, you know?" He forced a smile.

Hina put her hands on her hips. "I doubt you need to worry about that. Maybe you don't remember, but we didn't exactly have much to eat yesterday," she reminded him teasingly. "And does taking a walk usually involve something like that?" She pointed up at the bright sky. Bingo, she grinned as she saw Baku shuffle uncomfortably.

"I was just practicing that Sunny Dance stuff, okay?" he defended, an odd expression on his face. "I mean, the better I get at it quickly, the sooner we…." he tapered off, an indignant blush creeping over his face. No, don't get into that again, he cautioned. "…I was hoping to finish up before you woke," he finished, with a pout. "But no, you just had to come blow my confidence."

"Why would that happen?" Hina asked, again confused by her strange friend's behavior. "It's beautiful."

Baku twitched and looked at her, in the eyes, fully for the first time. "Do you think so?"

"I only wish me and my garden could have seen a day like this sooner," She held his gaze for a moment, then turned down, feeling self-conscious at her words. Baku watched her sensitively, his eyes soft and a gentle smile coming across his face. I don't THINK she's making that up, he considered. Why would anyone, especially her, lie for my sake? If she's not…he felt a nervous shiver over his back, but whether it was a good or bad feeling he couldn't tell. Nobody has ever felt me worth a damn. Never complimented a thing I did, never thanked me…and I probably don't deserve any of those. He watched Hina continue to stare at the blue, sunny sky in awe, a joy on her face that filled him with unexplainable happiness in turn. But she does, she's done it all, and it's real.

"Look out!" Hina suddenly cried.

There was the sound of wings from above and the two jumped back just in time to avoid the crash-landing of an overweight Mamepato. The pigeon Pokémon had fallen from the sky clumsily and now laid on its back, legs in the air, between the two friends.

"It's a wild Pokémon!" Hina whispered to herself, but loud enough for Baku to hear and speculate over (weren't they all wild Pokémon here? Seriously, girl, get with it.)

The Mamepato leapt to its feet and ignored the two, and began to strut back and forth, looking the small forest clearing up and down. "Yes, yes. Indeed. This will do nicely."

"Hey, you," snapped Baku, tensed and irritated at the sudden intruder. Hina watched it bob its head as it walked in fascination, and he saw her mouth the words "do nicely" in echo.

Finally the Mamepato spun around and seemed to notice them. "Well, well, it looks like they're some neighbors here already."

"We've BEEN here!" Baku snarled, but the bird didn't notice his annoyance.

"Neighbors?" Hina inquired, fizzing with curiosity. She bent low to speak with the Pokémon eye to eye. It smiled at her as it registered as sentient for the first time and nodded brusquely.

"Why yes, yes!" he chirped, "I think this place is splendid, why just look at the sun! The trees! I haven't seen a place of such vibrancy is some time!" He fluttered his wings eagerly. "Oh, I would be mad, just mad, to not bring my family and friends here immediately!"

Baku let out a choking sound. "What!"

Hina felt an eager grin spread across her face. "You have a family? You'd bring more Pokémon here?" This was a dream come true. No longer would the forest be so empty; rather it would be shuffling with life, like so long ago…

"Yes, yes!" the Mamepato was just as excited as she. "Oh, how could I have not seen a place like this before? We've been searching so long, so long. I'd best make haste then!"

"Do! Make haste!" Hina laughed, the craziness of the Mamepato contagious.

"No!"

But the pigeon Pokémon was already in the air, clumsy and his belly hanging out as he frantically flapped. "I will! Expect me to return, young lady!" And with that he was off in flash of feathers.

Hina giggled in delight as she looked after him. Things were looking up by the minute, she realized, and her grin spread all across her face. She turned around to share her joy with Baku, but stopped in her tracks, seeing his face completely sullen.

"Wh-what is it?" she asked, still smiling. She walked towards him, but he turned away, eyes glowering.

Didn't she even think of asking me? He thought, trying desperately to maintain his composure. He rose his eyes to look at her and felt his stomach twist; she seemed so excited. Friggin' perfect.

"It's nothing." He heard himself lie, "I'm just kinda hungry. Like I said…we never ate dinner, remember?"

Hina brightened. "Oh, things have just been happening so fast! But we probably ought to," She started to turn back to the hollow. "I'll go and get them-"

"No need." Baku picked up one of the Pecha Berries, which apparently had been lying near him, skewered on a stick. "I was planning on roasting it," he explained, "Like I said…"

"Only way to eat them," Hina finished, smiling. "But…where's the other one?"

Baku flushed a bit at her words. "Oh, yeah…that one." He motioned to a mound a few feet away. "I planted it. It was the last one, so I thought…we should try to plant more." His ears flattened against his head again. She probably wanted THAT one, he cursed himself.

Instead Hina beamed at him. "That was a great idea. They can usually grow within a few days if we give them frequent watering." She seemed genuinely pleased at his decision and he blushed proudly.

"I guess we can share this one?" he offered, and sat down on a nearby log. Several dried sticks littered the ground in front, as if he'd prepared it earlier. Hina nodded, still antsy with excitement, and sat by his side as she took the stick puncturing the berry.

Baku lit a small flame at their feet on the tinder, and they proceeded to let the berry warm, sitting in silence for a moment.

"What do you think he meant, 'never seen a place like this before'?" Hina asked out of the blue, looking at her companion. He gave a start and looked away from the dancing flame, confusion on his face.

"Huh?"

"I thought it was just my garden and around here that was cursed with the bad feeling," Hina clarified. "You know…the stagnant air. No sunlight. No rain. No Pokémon, either…" Her voice wavered. "That's why I needed to do it myself, or the forest would completely die. But the way he talked…made it sound like it's not just here."

Baku was growing very uncomfortable. This was the last thing he wanted to talk to her about. She turned to him, looking into his eyes questioningly. "Was it like this where you come from?"

You really don't know, Baku searched her face in growing apprehension. He felt a sinking sensation in his heart, and had to restrain himself from reaching out to touch her face. But now…how can I tell you now?

The smell of burning brought them both back to their senses. "Oh, no!" Hina cried out, withdrawing the shish kebab as Baku killed the flame. The berry was black and crisped, burned far beyond it should have been.

"I'm sorry!" Hina shouted, brandishing the branch rowdily. Baku grabbed it from her and she looked down in embarrassment.

"It's not your fault," he said sensitively, tossing it into the bushes. "Rule number two on being a survivalist: Stay calm at all times… and never apologize for something you're not responsible for." He tipped her chin up to look at him with his finger. "If you doubt yourself, then you can bet the things you do will be completely wrong and for the wrong reasons. The last enemy you want is your own conscience."

Hina looked into his eyes, bright like the sun itself, and felt the warm feeling of contentment fill her once more. She smiled thoughtfully. "And what's rule number one?"

Baku's face seemed to harden as he looked at her. "Accept that life sucks, and then we die." Hina tensed at this change in his tone and the way he worded this. He continued, however. "But regardless, you have to roll with the punches, always do your best, and do what you have to do, no matter how hard it is." His expression softened once again. "That way you never have any regrets."

Then why does it seem you have so many? Hina wondered as he turned away.

"We'll need to find something else to eat," he called to her, trekking through the bushes. "Maybe we can find a few nuts or something."

But as Hina rushed to catch up with him, she noticed he hardly seemed to be looking at the ground at all. He was lost in thought, his teeth clenched and brows knitted in worry.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: A few new characters, yep.

"How does your tracking fare?" a low voice growled from amidst the dense pines, startling the Ambipom that was examining the dusty, cold forest floor. He looked up uneasily.

"There's been a lot of rain, it seems," the Ambipom affirmed, dusting at the soil with his two tails. "Almost all traces of anything have been washed away."

"Rain?" the voice's pitch rose in question. "How do you say that? The entire forest is under drought and famine. "

A bulky Primeape crept from the thick brambles and joined the Ambipom, sniffing at the ground earnestly. "I can smell it, though," he agreed, "it rained here not long ago. It must have washed away his scent."

There was a snarl, and the two jumped back in tension. From the high top of the pine tree, a shape leaped and fell to the ground impressively. With a thud, it stood and leered at its underlings. The scruffy Simisage was thin, but what remained was all muscle.

"Well now," the Simisage breathed quietly, stepping forward and feeling the thorned bushes ahead. "Isn't that interesting." Suddenly a sound filled the air around them; soft at first but then growing louder. The group looked up to observe a flock of bird Pokémon flying overhead, squawking and chattering excitedly. They blended into the grey sky and almost seemed to be moving clouds.

Finally, they had all vanished, and Ambipom broke the silence. "I wonder where they could be going to? Haven't seen a migration like that in a while."

" Mamepatos are stupid as stupid can get," Primeape grumbled, shaking his head. "They probably don't have a course."

"You're one to talk, bumbling around like a Darmanitan," Ambipom teased.

"Don't screw with me, girly man," snapped Primeape in response.

Their leader was silent for a moment, brooding. Then swinging around, the Simisage's sharp teeth glinted in the darkness. "Well boys, I think we've come another step closer to redemption here."

Primeape and Ambipom turned and stared at their leader, clueless. "What?"

Simisage continued to grin, eyes a brilliant amber. "What was it our old friend used to say? That he was fated for fortune, and could reach glory all on his own?" The others nodded, still somewhat lost. "Well, it might not be a stretch to say he had indeed found something of interest…" Simisage turned and glowered into the deep woods, in the direction the birds had flown. "I think it's time we paid our friend a visit."

_What could she possibly be thinking? _Musha, despite his lackluster powers, had always prided himself on his ability to see and feel the emotions of others; but Hina was a different story… now more so than ever. Always her face was contradictory to the waves she gave off, if she gave any at all, and he had always had trouble infiltrating her dreams. _I tried all last night once she fell asleep, _Musha thought bitterly, …_one would think that would be the easiest way to get in someone's head. So why is it impossible for me? _He shuddered as he remembered the incidents of last night. _It's all HIS fault. It all started when he came._

The little Munna leered through the tall grass, which in the past day had grown healthy and thick, and watched the shapes of Hina and her friend in wrath. He couldn't help but feel so betrayed to see Hina stand by his side, her face lit up brighter than ever before. It brought a youthfulness and beauty to her that Musha had believed long gone.

The two were leaning over the rickety bridge, conversing indistinctly. The Simisear bent forward and peered into the rushing clear water and said something, sending Hina into a fit of giggles. Musha glowered. _They were supposed to be a team. Only them, together. Waiting for Master. _Baku was not a member of the group, and Musha had to grimace just to think of his name. _How could Hina think a disgusting wild Pokémon deserved to be given a name?_

He was tempted to go closer so he could hear what they were saying, cursing the bright sunlight as he slipped through the brush. _It's too bright, too hot, and it's sickening. If I'd only remembered how horrible the sunlight was, I never would have allowed this to happen… _Though in the back of his mind, he knew that the sunlight had nothing to do with it.

"No, no, you do it like _this_," Hina laughed, pulling Baku back from the railing. "You're going to fall, the way you're going about it." Baku watched in amusement as she reached over the ledge, stretching her body downward as she strained. After a moment's pause she climbed partway over the ledge, one leg hanging over and the other standing firmly on the ground.

"Need help, sister?" Baku smirked as he took a step forward to help her down.

"You can help me out by holding onto my legs," Hina responded, casting him a glance.

Musha shivered in anger as he saw Hina allow herself to be touched by the wild Pokémon. As she leaned over the bridge, he held onto her legs and lower torso tightly. _Completely trusting her life in his filthy hands…and worse, she WANTS him to toy with her, _Musha boiled.

Hina suddenly slipped a few centimeters in Baku's grasp as she squirmed, and alerted, he grabbed her tightly and pulled her upward with a heave. "Ooh!" Hina let out a breathy cry of surprise as she was thrown backward along with Baku.

Musha growled, the last of his patience used up. He swept forward towards the two to hear them laughing and slowly getting to their feet. Hina helped him to his feet worriedly, examining his leg.

"Having fun, guys?"

Hina and Baku let out a cry of alarm, and turn from each other to see Musha hovering a few feet away. Hina was suddenly self-conscious, feeling naked and sinful as her two friends surrounded her.

"Musha!" she said, forcing a smile through her blushing face. "You're finally awake! You've been sleeping all day."

"I must have ate something bad," spat Musha, refusing to look at her. He couldn't, he shouldn't, and he wouldn't. "I had to sleep it off." His gaze fell on Baku, and it rested there for a moment. He'd expected the Simisear to be aggressive at his approach, and was intrigued to see instead he was concentrating on something at his feet, eyes darting back and forth nervously.

"We're trying to grab some of the wooden planks that fell from the bridge ages ago," Hina explained, motioning to the ledge heartily. "Some of them are stuck on a shelf down there and can only be reached from up here…" She pointed to the bridge they stood on. "Baku had the idea to try and fix it so we don't have to worry about falling through whenever we want to go the garden or back." She beamed at Baku, who looked up quickly and smiled faintly at her.

"Oh, yeah," he responded, shaking his head quickly as if to fend off his invading daydreams. He still held onto his crutches but seemed to hardly need them as he took a step towards a large gap in one of the wooden planks. "I almost fell through this one the first time over," he grinned, and as he peered down his eye caught Musha's for one moment before darting away.

Musha continued to leer at Baku for a moment, furious. _Why was it now that I want to go head to head with him and kick his ass, the coward will hardly look at me?_

Hina laughed as she recalled the event. "It gets worse in the winter. We were lucky the whole thing didn't fall apart last year." Baku groaned. "Oh, man. Cold frigid water. Don't remind me, please."

_Is it you think you're better than me? _

"Well, I'm _sorry, _but if you want your leg to be better anytime soon, you're going to have to get used to it," Hina teased.

"Look how good I'm doing, sister," Baku proclaimed, taking long strides. "It's like I've got Regenerator powers or something. I swear, look at me!" He cringed slightly as he walked, but for the most part he seemed to have healed nearly completely.

"You'll be back to your ruffian lifestyle any day now," Hina laughed, a giant smile spread across her face, but after a moment her eyes hardened and she stopped, as if something had suddenly struck her. Baku looked at her in confusion and an awkward silence filled the air. Musha felt the anxiety ripple around him in waves and could hardly suppress a sneer.

At last Hina broke the silence. "Oh, but Musha! We never told you, did we?" her voice had returned to its excited pitch, and once again she was smiling. Immediately Musha was curious, and flitted forward to Hina, whom was now bobbing her head up and down energetically.

"Wild Pokémon!" Hina cried. Musha jumped back at her shout, confused and startled.

"Wh-?"

Hina giggled and looked towards Baku, who's' smile now seemed strained, and then back to Musha. "I said, wild Pokémon! That are coming here! Oh, don't you get it? Some Pokémon have decided to relocate here! Just this morning, one of them told us he's bringing his whole family!" Hina clapped her hands joyfully. She'd been delighting on this news all day, and in her dedication to work as hard as possible she'd nearly forgotten to tell Musha about it.

Musha regarded the two of them for a moment, mixed emotions revolving in his mind. _More strangers? Whatever happened it to being just you and me? _Musha bemoaned as he searched Hina's face. She didn't seem to have thought of that at all. _All this was probably HIS idea. _Baku seemed expressionless, but Musha could feel he was uptight. _Probably scheming some dirty plans. _

"Why here?" Musha asked innocently, doing his best to keep from sounding accusatory. "No Pokémon have shown interest in this place before, and now all of sudden that _he's _here-" he motioned, "suddenly this is a hot spot?"

Baku's fur bristled again, and Hina frowned and bit her lip. _I don't want to frighten Musha, _she thought, _by telling him that the rest of the forest and beyond seems to be in as bad as, if not worse, a state as here… who knows how he would take news like that? _

"I guess the Pokémon were just incredibly impressed by the beautiful garden," Hina said, smiling again. "Just look at what we've accomplished in the last few days…it's like it's really spring here. Thanks to all our combined hard work." She looked at her friends happily, willing with all her heart for them to make peace.

_Our work? What have I done? You've hardly talked to me as of late, let alone let me help out, _Musha fumed silently.

"Speaking of which!" Hina said, looking to the darkening evening sky, "It's getting dark! Do you think they'll be alright out there?"

"They might not be the brightest Pokémon," Baku snorted. "But they know how to protect themselves, Hina. They're not completely defenseless…like someone I know." He managed a sly smile as Hina blushed.

"That's _not_ true!" She turned away as he continued to smirk at her reddening face. Musha, nettled, turned away in disgust. _Looks like nobody needs my input around here anymore. _

"I-I'm going to look out for any sign of them anyway," Hina said, pulling away from Baku's playful prodding. Her face was shimmering with excitement and other emotions Musha could not read, try as he might. "I'll be at the top of the big tree to see if there's anything on the horizon." She retreated, flushing, a few paces towards the forest, but then paused.

"Baku?"

Baku started as she called him suddenly, his soundless gaze after her broken. "Huh?"

Hina fiddled with her dress and etched her foot in the dirt a second before replying. "I'm going to check on that berry we planted this morning…." She rose her face to look up, completely aquiver with enthusiasm. "…If we're lucky, I think tomorrow, we might just have ourselves some fresh breakfast!"

Baku rose one eyebrow and smirked. "Sounds like a plan, sister." Hina laughed, and he watched her flee into the thicket, tail wagging excitedly.

"She's really something else," he sighed, resting his head on his arms in exhaustion, smiling feebly after her.

He seemed unaware of Musha still leering at him, and jumped in surprise at the Munna's sudden explosion. "And by 'something else', I suppose you mean 'something else you don't give a DAMN about'!"

"M-Musha! I forgot you were there," Baku faltered , looking up shame-faced and nervous, "No, I didn't mean it like…"

"Of course you forgot," Musha spat, his voice like venom. "Since you got here, seems like everyone's been forgetting about poor old Musha. But guess what? I'm still here, and I know you're up to something." He drew closer to Baku's confused face, eyes flashing. "You may be able to fool Hina, but you can't fool me."

Baku took a step back, unnerved at his aggressor's ferocity.

"Fool you?" Baku echoed, trying to keep his voice from becoming a defensive hiss. "I swear I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb!" Musha barked. "I'm not going to let her get hurt again, you hear me? So drop your pathetic act. I'm a psychic-type, remember? I can read your tiny little mind like a book." He sneered as Baku's ears flattened agitatedly. "How about we start with that big fat lie about you being a great adventurer, and you getting that boo-boo-" he motioned to Baku's bandaged leg- "from some fierce battle. We both know you got it when you fell from that tree."

Baku grimaced and tried to shift his injured leg behind the other in embarrassment. "You can't prove that," he growled, amber eyes narrowing. "Let's see you try and prove that, kid."

"Considering it was _my _Baton Pass move that caused you to soften Hina's fall in the first place, I think I can prove it easily," Musha shot back, gloating.

Baku's face went blank for a minute and stared at Musha, mouth open slightly in shock. Then his face contorted into an expression of rage and disgrace, fur prickling like a Purrloins', and he lunged at Musha. "You!"

The Munna nimbly dodged the hassled Simisear and brayed with laughter. "Speaking of your dark secret past, what do you think your clan would think of you now? Or wait…did you make them up too?"

Baku stopped his pursuit abruptly and turned away with a snarl. "…You don't know anything. Everything I've said and done has been for her sake. And yours' too, you little _brat._"

"You're completely selfish," Musha chided, cutting him off before he could continue. "Your dream last night is enough evidence to convince me of that. I could barely stand to eat the entire thing," _And I wouldn't have even had to try if it weren't so difficult to get close to Hina, _he thought bitterly, again recalling his failure from last night.

Once again Baku found himself gaping at Musha. "What did you just say?" The annoying little Pokémon was starting to ramble nonsense more than ever before, but these last words registered somewhere in Baku's mind. _Why would he mention last night…? _His stomach lurched. _He said he SAW my dreams…?_

"When a Pokémon is asleep, I have the ability to eat their dreams as well as see what they are thinking," Musha snapped. "And clearly all you have been thinking about is abandoning us as soon as you possibly can. Not that I personally would care-" he sniffed indignantly- "but for some stupid reason Hina does. I don't know why she would give a _damn _about a lazy, lying jerk like you, _but she does_, and I'm not going to stand by and let you hurt her and toy with her emotions, and put crazy ideas into her head. She's gone through it enough times already."

Musha was shivering in anger, ready for Baku to attack him once more, but instead the Simisear blinked slowly and a strange look came over his face. He stood, silent, with a hand to his chin quietly and Musha felt the awkward silence become almost tangible.

"…You're right."

The voice was soft, so quiet he barely heard it at first.

"What?" Musha snapped.

"I said, you're right." Baku's voice was louder now, but it was different somehow. It dragged with resignation, and Musha could now see that reflected in his eyes. He suddenly looked different; with his eyes tired and lonely rather than gleaming and boastful, looking for a fight; his mouth crumpled in a sigh instead of a cocky grin.

It almost frightened Musha to see this sudden and drastic change_. I don't know much more about him than when he first got here,_ Musha thought, _but I know enough to know he's bad news. Really bad news._

Baku knelt down for a moment and quietly placed the crutches he had been relying on. Then standing back up, he turned to Musha, who was watching him warily. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt either," Baku said simply, and with those words he strode past the confused Munna in the opposite direction Hina had gone, limping slightly, and didn't look back.


	7. Chapter 7

Hina clambered her way to the top of the tree with ease, hopping from branch to branch. As she climbed she noticed small details that had changed since her last ascension; leaves were starting to sprout on the tips of the branches and the bark seemed somehow firmer, and less dry.

_It's actually working,_ she thought excitedly. _Who would have guessed… at the beginning someone like him would turn out to be just what we needed?_ She smiled as she felt a light breeze roll through the warm air. It was perfect.

Almost. _If only Musha weren't so untrusting…_Despite them being the same age, the Munna had the personality of a young child, jealous and fearful; and prone to saying whatever was on his mind. Although these were some of the traits that endeared her to him, Hina wished that he and Baku would get along, or at least attempt to.

Recalling the fight from last night, Hina sighed sadly. _I don't want to pick sides…they're both my friends. _Suddenly last nights' dream came back to her and she had to shake her head rapidly to dispel the image.

_Master…all of my old friends..and my old home. _It wasn't until Baku had appeared that her normal dream took a dramatic turn. Hina blushed as she remembered the dream vividly and the torn emotions in it. _But it was just a dream, right? It's not a big deal to dream about a friend. Or losing a friend… _Still, a reluctance clung to her thoughts as she reached the top of the tree. There had been something else odd about the dream… it had felt like she was watching a reflection through rippling water or a funhouse mirror half the time. _Curious._

Suddenly Hina became aware of a small shape hurtling in her direction from some distance away. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she peered anxiously at the figure.

"Pidove!" She called excitedly, gesturing and waving with a growing smile. He'd made it back, safe and sound, surrounded by all of his friends and-

he was alone.

Hina's face fell into a look of absolute confusion and worry as the little pigeon fluttered in her direction wildly. As he lit on a jutting branch near her she struggled to smile amiably. "Welcome back…We've been waiting for you! But where's the rest of your family?" She looked around the skies. "You didn't forget that was the point of going back, did you?" She teased, trying to lighten the tension.

Pidove twitched nervously and gulped. "Umm, yes, about that…"

_Nobody has to know. None of this ever happened. _

"Where did Baku go?" Hina asked, glancing around the clearing and bridge eagerly. She had just returned from scoping out the skies, and had returned empty-handed. _It's alright though, there's always tomorrow, _she had said, smiling greatly, almost too much. Musha hated that smile on her face. Why wouldn't she ever she smile like that for him? Or when thinking of Master?

"He must have gone to sulk," Musha responded coolly. "Not being the center of attention can do that to a guy like him."

Hina regarded him for a moment in silence, a frown coming to her face. Musha had never sounded so bitter, so angry…so mean. Again she was reminded of a child, spoiled and full of envy. "Don't talk about him like that. You don't know him. You haven't even given him a chance."

"I think I know more about him than you do," Musha shot back with scorn. "But I see the way you guys are, so I guess what would be the point in telling you? You don't give a damn about what I think anymore." He was buzzing around all over now, eyes burning. "It's pretty clear that you don't care about the garden anymore, you're just in it for him. And after all these years, you prefer his company to mine. That. Dirty. Liar."

_Whsssh! _SuddenlyMusha was sent backward as a Bubble attack struck him, ending his tirade. Hina stood, legs spread and fists clenched, with her face red and angry. Her smile had completely vanished. "That's enough," she seethed, and for the first time since they'd known each other Musha saw her truly angry. "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear you at _all_." 

These words pierced Musha like glass and he sunk to the ground, anger abated and replaced by regret and hurt. _So it's true. She really does care for him more than me. _He looked up at her pleadingly, heartbroken and confused. The Hina he had seen looking so happy just a minute ago, the one he had seen laughing just some short time ago, now looked like a completely different Pokémon to him as well.

Hina's tail lashed as she glared at him, and then she finally turned without another word, vanishing through the thick grass.

Musha lie spread-eagled on the broken bridge in silence, thoughts buzzing. _If only I'd foreseen this…and I should have… it was obvious._ Musha groaned.

"Baku! Baku!" Hina trotted through the wood, apprehensive. _What had Musha said to him? _She pounded her palms to her temples in worry. _I should have known better than to leave them alone together. I have to apologize to him for Musha…. as if things couldn't get worse. _Looking around her, she took in the sights of the blooming forest. Around her leaves were beginning to bud on the trees and bushes were filling out, preparing to becoming ripe with berries. _And in the garden, I bet the flowers are starting to bloom, _Hina thought distractedly. Then she stopped abruptly. _Maybe he went to the garden._

_She seems so happy, _Baku thought sadly. _And why wouldn't she be? She's finally getting the things she's been hoping for after so long. And I ought to be happy too…but I can't. Especially now… _

Baku stared down the wooden frame of the cabin's doorway, standing silently. Some time ago, this place had been the home of humans. And more than that- it had been…

He punched himself in the arm. _This is pointless. Staying here is just going to turn things into a disaster. I need to leave. _He groaned. _Being here has already turned me into a disaster._ "I just don't get, how did I not realize it?" _Simple. You're an idiot, that' s why. Also explains how you get into these situations. _

He sighed in defeat. "Fine, I admit it. I'm an idiot. Now what I'm supposed to do?"

"Baku."

The voice was soft and hesitating, but against the silent atmosphere the sound was like a shout. Baku turned to see Hina coming towards him, smiling softly and a look of relief on her face. "…Were you talking to yourself?"

"…Uh?" he responded dumbly. She came to a stop in front of him, curling her hair around her finger anxiously. Despite her small smile, Baku noticed her eyes were distant, as if brooding; and the spring in her step had all but vanished.

_ Does she know? _His heart sunk like a stone. Musha had told her. He'd found out more from his dreams than he let on, and now he'd gone and told Hina. Baku's tensed as the Simipour came to a stop in front of him. _I have to play it cool here. _

"Um…about Musha earlier. I want to apologize for him." Hina looked up into Baku's eyes imploringly. "He doesn't mean to act that way! It's just…" She trailed off, feeling her cheeks burn. It wasn't fair she had to do this. It wasn't fair that the two friends she cared for couldn't get along and had to trap her in the middle.

Baku stared at her for a minute in silence, as if in shock. "You….he….?"

Hina sensed her blood quicken under his penetrating gaze and blushed desperately. "He insulted you," she explained. "He said it'd be better if you never came here."

"…No. He's right."

Hina stopped, and looked at him in confusion. Baku looked away for a moment, eyes cast downwards as if choosing his words carefully. "Look, Hina, there are some things I need to tell you-"

Another flash of emotion came over Hina. "He's _not _right," she insisted, cutting him off. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and was certain her face was as red as his fur by now, but she clenched her fists and refused to turn away. "You're the whole reason any of this has happened."

Baku began to feel nervous by the vehemence of her gaze. "I'm sure you could have done it all without my help in someway or another. I mean, let's say…hypothetically…" Hina was closer now and looking at him quizzically, "that I just happened to leave tomorrow night? You'd be able to manage." Immediately he regretted the words.

Hina stared at him, eyes full of pain for a moment, mouth slightly open. Her fingertips lightly brushed Baku's fur. Then: "Would you take me with you?"

Baku froze completely, eyes wide. Simipour met his gaze with passionate eyes, her face soft and rosy, and he felt himself begin to flush nervously.

"I want to leave this place," Hina beseeched, curling her fingers into his warm fur. The warm tingling that teased through her body when around him danced in her stomach, like jittery Beautiflys, and squeezed her beating heart tighter. "I want to go where you go, do what you do. I want to really live. Please."

"But-but…" Baku stammered, utterly confused. This had come at him like a bolt from the blue, and still he was reeling. "But the garden-! Your flowers…! And Musha? And those Pokémon who were coming!" He spouted at random.

"They don't matter." Her response was blunt, but as Hina smiled in amusement at her friends' worried expression she could hardly keep from thinking it true. "I've been living a lie, and have been waiting for something that's obviously not coming. I need to stop pretending and actually start living…you're the one who told me you should live without regrets in life."

Another powerful urge overtook her and she slowly lowered her face into his russet fur. It was warm against her cheeks and she let out a groan. Sheltered against his body she felt distracted, safe even; the hardships of the world couldn't reach her here. Her anger at Musha and fear at Pidove's parting words receded to a corner in her mind.

Baku wanted to run. This was too weird, it was wrong, and things were suddenly happening to fast. But even as he tensed his muscles in anxiety against Hina's body he was stopped by something; something he could hardly point out, yet held him frozen to the spot. His heart accelerated as her arms swept through his tingling fur, and her words spun in his head wildly.

_She doesn't know the first thing about life in the wild. She would do nothing but slow me down. _But would it really be such a chore to look out for her?... Baku felt a surge or protectiveness as he studied Hina. _It doesn't matter if it is or not. What matters is, she's asking ME. Somebody actually…wants to be with me. _He felt a thrill, and almost without thinking rose his own arms around her shoulders.

She reacted instantaneously, eyes closed in contentment, and with one finger began to outline the weaving line on his body where the tan fur met the red. She pressed closer, face still against his chest, and felt her body take control, pressing into his. Baku caught his breath, blushing awkwardly and . _Am I supposed to say something? Do something-?_

His question was left hanging as Hina seemed to read his mind Pulling her arms around his neck and raising her head to stare at him, she whispered. "Baku…hold me. Really hold me."

Her face was glowing crimson, voice husky. He quivered as he felt her soft breathe on his face, and his fur stood erect. Without thought, he leaned into her. Her body was small and delicate, her scent fresh and sweet like a morning rain. She let out a soft sound as he put his face to her neck, brushing her hair behind her ear.

_I shouldn't be doing this._

The thought came to him suddenly, loud and alerting, and he almost stopped. Almost. The necklace around Hina's neck shimmered, and he lowered his face to beneath her chin, barely brushing her throat with his lips. The necklace jingled and Hina made a purring noise in her throat; passionately she ground her body against him.

"Baku-"

"Hmm."

Her voice was quiet as he continued to entice her, his eyes closing in pleasure. _It was now or never. I may never get another chance._

"Baku, I think…I think I…"

"Well, well, what have we here?"

A cold voice split the silence and cut her off, sending both of them into a start of surprise. A slim figure slunk through the shadows of the bordering copse, silhouetted by the sunset behind it. "We've been so _worried_ about you, Simisear, and all this time you've been getting your rocks off?" Two more shadows flitted some distance behind the first and laughed.

Baku went rigid and stepped away from Hina instantly, pushing away from her, face ruddy and eyes searching nervously. Hina stepped back in surprise herself, confused at the sudden interruption. "Baku, do you know them-?"

"Of course he knows us." From the dark shadows of the enormous trees, the first figure emerged. The Pokémon was ragged, with a long pompadour-like updo and with green legs. Its eyes were a glittering amber. He was covered in scratches and bruises, but walked with an air of complete confidence. "Simisear is a valued member of our group."

He crossed his arms and grinned at Baku. "Oi, Primeape! Ambipom! Come and say hello."

At his command, the other two Pokémon appeared from the depths of the wood. One was a massive Primeape, and the other a sprightly Ambipom.

"Long time no see," Primeape laughed in his deep voice as he approached.

"It looks like even on his own time, Simisear hasn't ceased doing what we know him best for," the group leader grinned, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched in a taunting grin.

"Stop it," Baku groaned, but they ignored him. Hina looked at the three, head spinning on her shoulders, eyes wide. _What was going on here? Who were these Pokémon exactly? _

"What are you talking about? Are you… friends or something?" She asked, dumbfounded, remembering his confession to her the other day. _Perhaps they were members of his clan…? _The three looked at each other with an amused look and Baku looked at the ground quickly.

"Are you saying haven't heard of us? I'm surprised," smirked the leader, putting his hands on his hips. "We- all four of us- make up the infamous Team Monito, the greatest band of thieves in Isshu. My name is Simisage."

Hina's jaw dropped and she stared blankly. "Th-thieves?"

Simisage approached, swaggering cockily. "That's right. Aren't you a fast learner?"

Hina felt a chill run down her spine. Amber eyes gleamed brightly beneath white, thick brows. Eyes much like ones she'd seen before. She stared at Simisage for a second that felt like minutes. There was something…

"You're a girl," Hina breathed, surprised.

The corners of Simisage's smile twitched and then fell. Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Well, aren't you a clever one," she scoffed coolly. "Are you implying that's supposed to change something?" Ambipom and Primeapes' color ran out of their faces and Baku made an audible growl in his throat.

"N-no," Hina stammered. Simisage gave her a withering look, tail lashing.

"Well, it just so happens, dollface, that the guy you're getting frisky with is my second in command," she continued. _Second in command. _Hina felt the blood chill in her body.

"You took off so suddenly, Simisear," Simisage went on, turning to her comrade, eyes glittering threateningly. "You've had us scouring the whole region for you. And making off with our latest treasure find, that wasn't cool." She shook her head regretfully.

"Wait!"

Hina shouted before she could stop herself and was startled by the loud outcry that came from within. She flushed and rose a hand to her mouth. Simisage turned with an exasperated look and Ambipom and Primeape sniggered.

"He's been helping me this entire time!" Hina continued, voice trembling in confusion and feeling. "And I know him! He wouldn't be involved with something…something like that! You're lying!"

The two cohorts ceased their laughter and stared at her, stupefied._ Nobody ever questioned the leader._ Baku made a hissing noise through his teeth and put his fists to his temples, looking humiliated.

"Oh?" Simisage's brows arched and took a step towards Hina. "…You don't honestly think that someone would stick around this dump just for your sake, do you? Now that…that's selfish thinking." Her voice was cold and dripping with venom. "I'll tell you once, and just once. All that matters to us…any of us…is treasure."

Hina's head reeled. These words couldn't be true. "But I-"

Simisage snarled, face contorting to one of rage. "Maybe you don't get it, honey. We manipulate people. We scam, we pilfer, and sometimes we _kill _to get what we want."

_We were attacked. When flying low in the treetops, a group of Pokémon suddenly sprang out and scattered us!_ Pidove's frightened words echoed in Hina's head. _We were in such a frenzy, oh, and now I am the only one who has decided to continue on…to warn you! Some dangerous, wild Pokémon are coming in your direction! _

"You," Hina breathed, taking a step back. Her breath caught in her throat. "You _ruined everything." _

"I wouldn't say that," Simisage responded bitterly, smiling once again; a cruel, carnivorous smile. "It looks like me and the others arrived just in time to save our your little doodad." She pointed to Hina's necklace, and Hina's hand flew to her throat. The Mystic Water was still there, to her relief, but she felt her heart accelerate all the same. She turned slowly to look at Baku. _Was….was all of that…to try and take this? Was he using me? _

Baku, who had been watching her silently with his face fearful and pained, clenched his teeth nervously. _As if things couldn't get worse…_

But they could, and he knew it.

"Don't take it personally," Simisage explained teasingly. "Simisear just can't keep his hands to himself." She flashed him a dark look.

"…Yeah.…It's a bad habit…" Simisear muttered. He turned away, seething at the dirt.

"Trusting him is almost as bad as…" Simisage's eyes rested on Hina's charm once more and her eyes went cold, as if deep in thought. She was silent for a moment, then looked away with a scowl.

"Ambipom, Primeape! We spend the night here!" She snapped, spinning around and walking off. "Simisear, you're with me. We leave at dawn tomorrow." Baku risked one more look at Hina before following after Simisage, who headed in the direction of the tall pines they had emerged from.

Hina's heart was pounding in her chest, the sound in her ears. Her mouth was dry and she was suddenly dizzy. What had started as such a perfect day was turning worse by the minute. _Musha was right after all. _

"And you'll be coming without a fuss, right?" Simisage added softly, glancing back at the devastated Simipour with a dark smile. She pinched her companion's arm roughly.

"Y-yes," Baku growled, leering back at her. His older sister knew how to get what she wanted.

"So what haveyou been up to in your exile?" Ambipom chirped, resting his chin on his paws, eyes wide in curiosity, grinning ear to ear. "And who was that you were with back there?"

"I haven't been doing anything." Baku glowered, sitting across from his old companion in the boughs of the tree. "And that was nobody. Just some random Pokémon who thinks I'm her friend or something."

"That's crap and you know it," Primeape grunted, his sheer weight seeming to shake the branch he sat on. "You were the one who always made such a fuss about wanting to go out on your own and complained about being sick of clan life. Now you're saying that you're 'doin' nuthin'? And don't think we haven't noticed your limping," he added.

Baku twitched, eyes blazing. "I'm fine, thanks for your concern. How's that lump on your head, though? I heard that those injuries can be pretty serious."

"Simisear."

All three Pokémon froze at Simisage's cold voice from above. She stood calmly some branches above, looking down at them. "I'd like a word with you."

Baku's stomach twisted. He knew what was coming, and had known since the day he had fled the team almost two weeks ago. Trying to hide his anxiety, he made his way up to Simisage's side.

"You know why we're here," Simisage said, looking at the dark night sky.

"…Yes." He struggled to remember the past, when his older sister had not been obsessed with leadership, fighting, and proving to the world she was a force to be reckoned with. To his sadness, he realized he could not.

"Father sent me after you to make you his heir," Simisage turned to leer at him so quickly there was an audible crick in her neck. Her eyes were intense, fangs bared in fury. "_You._ Even after we kicked you out, he'd still rather have you than me. I'm the eldest, I'm the smartest, and I'm more skilled in battle. But does any of that matter?" She hissed, her fur standing on end.

Baku watched her with growing unease. "Simisage, I-"

"No, it doesn't!" she spat. "Because I'm a female. Despite the fact I would make the greatest leader of our team in his place, _because of this curse I'm nothing." _ She took in a ragged breath. For a moment, her eyes seemed to be close to tears.

The tradition of only males allowed to lead the clan was not an ancient one. In fact, they're clan had been led by strictly females in the past. But something had happened, something horrible before he was even born, that had changed all that. Their father, a war-battered Infernape who was now the current leader, was firm in abiding by the new rule. As he got along in years, he had constantly pestered Baku. _But I've never wanted to be leader, _Baku thought desperately. _I could never handle that responsibility. _

_It had been so long ago, when Simisage was still a young Pansage, innocent and full of joy. Her mother, a wise and gorgeous Simisage was the clans' leader, and commanded the respect of everyone around her. Pansage adored her. Her father, however, believed she was too trusting and not forceful enough. Many times he encouraged her to make war with the neighbors, but she refused each time. She had a peaceful reign. _

_Then the unthinkable had happened. Humans had invaded the camp, had stormed the nests and set out their own Pokémon to chase the tribe. A fierce battle broke out, and only at the Leader's authoritive command to flee did they all escape. She however stayed behind to distract the humans, and Pansage, horrified, had rushed to her mother's side._

Baku only knew the story from stories he had heard, and everytime he recalled it a shiver went down his spine.

_Both Pansage and her mother were nowhere to be found when the tribe, led by Infernape, returned down hesitantly. The humans had vanished as well. There had been a great sorrow and grieving at the loss for the leader and her daughter. Naming himself the leader, Infernape had explained Ho-oh sent the humans as a warning to them- for the leader not doing her duties and acting as one should. He then announced it was a curse for females to lead the clan furthermore._

"Our clan needs a leader who's willing to do what it takes," Simisage growled. "And you know as well as I do that our father is _not_. And neither are you, for that matter." Baku felt wracked with guilt. Since then, Simisage has been striving to be strong. She was overly sensitive about her gender, and went out of her way to be as tough as possible. She was obviously a better choice for the job.

_Two days had passed since the attack and the clan struggled to pull itself back together. Infernape mated with another Pokémon, a Simisear, who would turn out to be Baku's mother. And then, suddenly, Pansage had come back. She had walked into the grotto silently, as if nothing out of the ordinary. She was crowded instantly by her clanmates, wondering, asking questions, 'what happened?', 'how did you escape?', 'where is your mother?', but she was quiet. She only spoke one word when her father approached, his face solemn. "Why?" _

_Her father's hand fell on her small shoulder and she jerked. "Your mother is gone," he said dismissively. "It was for the sake of the clan, Pansage. You should be grateful." _

Simisage snarled and shook her head wildly. "We barely scrape by with our exploration teams' efforts these days," she said, her voice bitter. "And that was his master plan. To get our former glory back." She gave a wry chuckle. "Not to mention our village is falling into wasteland. No food, no water. Another thing to thank for the humans for. Them and their dirty smog, building their foul things over _our_ home." She then turned to him, glaring squarely into his eyes. "Well, I have my own reasons for being here."

Baku's heart sank. He knew, he'd heard this before. "Simisage. It's too dangerous. You saw what the humans were capable of!"

Simisage's lips twitched. "You're a coward."

"No!" Baku cried, as if he'd been hit. "But you're thinking something crazy…! Going up against humans? It's a suicide mission."

"You didn't have to through being captured by them," Simisage growled quietly, eyes ablaze. Baku cringed. "You don't have to deal with the guilt every day of knowing your mother is still out there. And you don't know how it feels to be replaced. My father _replaced_ me."

She panted, glaring at him for a few moments. He ogled back at her silently. "Fine," she spat. "If you're not going to help me, then you know what it comes down to." She forced a sinister smile. "In order for an heir to relinquish his title, he has to lose in a battle, correct?"

Baku took a step back, heart beating fast. Things were looking worse and worse by the minute. "Simisage…you know those aren't normal battles. They're fights to the death!"

"What's your point?" She put her hands on her hips, still smiling coldly. The sweet and generous Pansage she had once been was completely gone.

"I'm not going to fight my sister!" Baku begged. Simisage exploded at the words.

"Oh, now you're bringing that into this? Because I'm a girl? You're just as bad as that senile old man."

Baku opened his mouth in desperation, and closed it again. _What could he say? _"There…there has to be another way."

Simisage was quiet a moment, and then a sly smile came over her face. "Well, look at the little genius. I told you, there was a special reason I was here. If you had let me explain." Her tail lashed again, catlike. "That item you absconded with, Simisear. If you want to keep your balls, then you better tell me where it is."

"The…item?" Simisear echoed, not exactly sure he understood. It had seemed like something so trivial at the time; just a small dark gem from the treasure bag. It had been carved into a small dagger shape, and was as black as the darkest night. He had known he was in trouble from before, it was clear, and it was only fair he was allowed a small piece of the treasure he helped in obtaining, wasn't it?

"The only way to even get an audience with father these days is if it concerns you or the clans' welfare," Simisage explained. "But, if I return home, victorious, present him with said item, and continue to convince father you're a thief and a lousy explorer…perhaps…perhaps, I may just fall into his good graces before he passes." She was smiling. "As for you…well, he'll be disappointed. To say the least." Baku frowned as she tapped her chin with one finger thoughtfully. "And then I'll be named leader. Either way, Simisear, I'm going to get even with the humans."

Baku stared at her, eyes wide. This was more than justice to her. This was bloody revenge. "So either I fight you, or I have to be known to our family forever as a coward and some kind of…traitor? And I condemn you all to die? What kind of choices are those?"

Simisage laughed. "That's not really any different than what they think now, hon." She leaned in close, eyes dark, and stroked him. "And you needn't worry about us. Don't forget that we have the spirit Ho-oh on our side." She sniggered. _Ho-oh. What a load of shit. _She'd stopped believing in things like that long ago.

Baku twitched nervously. "And if I refuse to do either?"

Simisage rolled her eyes and gave him a sarcastic simper. "Don't be like that, baby brother. I'd hate for anybody else to get hurt here." She shot a glance downward and giggled. "Like your pretty little friend there…" She turned back to him, still smiling. Her eyes were glowing like coals.


	8. Chapter 8

Hina woke suddenly as she fell with a thud. Onto something hard. _Wooden. _Her eyes flashed open and let in the early morning light. She had landed on her back on top of the bottom wooden step of the log cabin, having rolled right off the porch…

_Cabin. I'm in the garden. What happened yesterday? _Hina leapt to her feet, nerves jostling. She had a throbbing headache and nothing seemed familiar. _I must have fallen asleep out here…waiting, wondering… _The memories of the previous evening came back to her and hit like a Tackle.

She sat on the cabin step, which she hadn't had the nerve to sit on in years, and looked down at her trembling hands. _What those Pokémon had said couldn't have been true. Baku was her friend. Right?_

"Hey."

Hina's head shot up at the voice, her head aching in protest. Her heart pounded.

"Baku!" She leapt to her feet clumsily and paced to him, anxious and confused. "What happened? Are they gone?" His eyes were slits as he watched her and he took a step back as she reached out. He looked almost disgusted.

"A-are you mad at me?" Hina asked, her heart sinking. She withdrew her arm. _Maybe…he's upset because I embarrassed him in front of his friends? _

"I just dropped in to say 'bye," Baku replied, crossing his arms. His voice was stern, emotionless.

Now Hina's submerged heart was thundering inside her. "Wha-what do you mean?" she asked, trying her best to smile.

"I have places to go, things I want to do. I've gotta keep moving. I need adventure. I need excitement. I'm searching for something worthwhile, and I'm not gonna find anything sticking around here," Simisear snapped. Hina stepped back, hurt. _So this is what it all came down to? She was nothing to him?_

Baku turned, thick tail dragging behind him, and began to walk off. In the distance she could make out the shapes of some Pokémon, one of which was waving him over.

Heart racing, Hina struggled out another cry. "No, wait! Please!" He didn't stop or slow down. Before she knew what she was doing, she rushed after him, her adrenaline flowing wildly. Grabbing his arm forcefully, she leaned against him. Surely he felt the way she did, he must have experienced something last night…"Please. Don't leave me. You're my best friend."

From a ways off she heard the other three Pokémon snort laughter. Baku cringed and pulled away, face angry and red. "Cut it out, would you sister? I'm done here, so quit being a drama queen."

Hina looked into his amber eyes sadly. This wasn't the Pokémon she knew. "Baku…" she whispered. His expression twitched for a second, and once again she tried to touch his shoulder. "I need you. Please." For one moment she could swear she saw his face soften, to a look of utter regret and sadness, but it was gone in the next instant.

"Sorry," he said numbly, sliding her hand off his shoulder. He then turned and continued on towards the others without another glance back. The shadows faded into the morning fog and as they descended into the forest, they vanished altogether.

Hina stood immobile, her body shuddering. Heart racing and face hot and sweating, she felt her knees buckle from beneath her as she swayed on the spot. With a moan she sunk to the grass, clenching it in her fists to keep from falling headfirst to the ground.

"No…no…" _This wasn't fair. Things had been so perfect. I was so close…so close. _Biting her lip fiercely, she fought back stinging tears. _My garden…my home…was it all for nothing? Is there even a point anymore? _Master had left her. And he wasn't coming back. The friend she had trusted, had put her faith in, had used her.

Why torture her like this? Give her happiness and then take it all away?

"Ahh….ohhhhhhh," She suddenly bawled, and the tears broke out and flowed down her face in rivers. Burying her face in the grass she groaned desolately. A raindrop fell, and then another, but she hardly noticed.

"…Nobody loves me." She breathed hoarsely through her sobs. She clawed at her hair in fury, the rain pouring down more fiercely by the minute, situating her in a puddle of mud. "Left by my trainer…Used by what I thought was my friend…" A boom of thunder sounded overhead and she cringed, her head aching. She bared her teeth and snarled through the pain. "…I'm worthless, aren't I?" _Completely worthless._

With another cry Hina dragged herself to her feet, covered in mud and face stained with tears. Her eyes shone with fury, defiance, and sorrow. _I always thought if I was kind, dedicated….good things would in turn happen to me….look where it's gotten me now. _Opening her mouth wide, her whole body shaking in emotion, she released a frigid Ice Beam into the air.

The thunder cracked again and she spun, expelling another attack; she trampled through the flowerbeds, which were just beginning to raise their heads with color and tore the petals apart. A flash of lightning flashed in front of her eyes, dizzying her, and she took in a deep breath and hurled a Blizzard into the sky, the intense cold snow meshing with the fierce downpour and sending a deep chill through the area.

_Good. Let it die. Let it die, just like me. _Her eyes heavy and vision blurred, she dropped to the muddy, soaked earth in exhaustion, alone and left in the rain.

"Congratulations, Hina! You did great!" Master beamed down at the lively Panpour as the crowd roared its approval. Hina bounced on her tiptoes excitedly; everything around her was so thrilling! _But the best part_, she thought, _was seeing Master's proud face_.

She danced around in joy, looking out at the faceless crowd.

"And Musha did great too, didn't he?" Master laughed, holding the chubby little Munna close. Musha squealed happily.

Hina looked up, happier than she had ever been in her life. Then she saw it. The crowd, and all that had been in the distance, were gradually darkening to shadows, their sounds fading away. A swift streak of darkness shot past the corner of her eye.

_What?_

"And a contest winner deserves a gift for all her hard work, doesn't she?"Master reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace, a dewdrop charm hanging from it. _It was beautiful. _Hina felt her heart flutter in excitement.

The Contest Hall was now nearly completely dark, all the stands invisible in shadow and drenched in foreboding silence. Suddenly the shapes appeared again, fleet and coming in her direction. And she knew.

Desperately, Hina turned to her trainer, motioning wildly. He laughed. "Hina, stay still. Let me put this on you." He slipped the Mystic Water over her head and smiled.

_Why can't you understand? _Hina thought, and tried to shout. Not a sound came out. _They're right behind you!_

But it was too late. Shadowy, thin arms, almost skeletal, grabbed her Master and pulled him into the growing blackness, and as he vanished his body faded, as if into smoke. The sound of laughter came from the abyss and she shuddered; she recognized the laughs as those of Team Monito.

_Come back here! _Hina rushed forward in fury, knowing a Panpour stood no chance against fully evolved Pokémon, and was suddenly stopped by a wall of white flags rising from the ground- each with a blue "P" in the middle. The symbol was eerily familiar.

"Hina." It was Musha, who had managed to evade the abduction. His glow was now the only other thing Hina could see in the gloom. "Hina, why did you let this happen?"

Hina looked at him, aghast. _This couldn't be all my fault, could it? What could I have done…? What could anyone have done..?_

"Hina…Hina…Hina…-

_Hina." _

The voice was soft, melodious. Like clouds, her vision blurred and then faded, breaking apart to reveal nothingness. And then…

"Are you alright?" Hovering above her, a pink and purple Pokémon hovered, with its arms curled around the dwindling remnants of a pink smoke.

Hina rose her head, eyes widening. "M-Musha? Is that you? What happened-?"

Musha smiled at her regretfully, eyes closed and the last bit of smoke vanishing through a mark on his forehead. "I should be asking you that, Hina."

Glancing around, Hina realized with horror the entire garden was devastated. It was still pouring a fair amount with some sleet on the side, and frost covered the ground and a number of icicles clung to drooping plants. The flowerbeds and vegetables had been dug up and thrown about in rage. _What have I done? _

"Musha…" Hina quaked, "I'm so sorry. So sorry…" She averted her gaze downward in shame. "You were right. About Baku, about me, about everything…" She cringed at saying that name. It hurt like a thorn in her heart.

"Hush," soothed Musha, nuzzling her gently. "You are nowhere at fault. But we must act quickly to right our wrongs." Hina could hardly notice how different he seemed upon his evolution, so much more mature and calm and focused.

"What are you talking about?" Hina moaned, turning away. "I just want to be alone. I deserve to be alone!"

Musha watched her, pained. "Is that a way to talk to a friend?"

"I have no friends." Hina grumbled into her hair as it fell over her face. She coiled into a fetal ball.

"_Hina. _You are and always have been surrounded by those who love you, and perhaps now even more than ever." He floated forward and tapped his head to hers, pushing her hair away.

"Now you're just talking crazy," Hina said.

"The night before last," Musha pressed on, "you had a most interesting dream, did you not?"

Hina blinked. "How did you…?"

"That matters not. I believe we have more pressing matters at hand."

"Damn rain," grunted Primeape.

"It's getting nippy out here," Ambipom complained, wrapping his arms around himself. "Wasn't it bright and sunny just yesterday? What gives with the freak weather, Simisear?"

Baku ignored them, walking beside Simisage. He studied his older sister worriedly as she paced on, emotionless. _Just what could she possibly be thinking?_

The four had progressed some distance through the forest but the intense rain and sudden drop in temperature had come as a shock to them all, slowing them down. But Simisage insisted they make haste. _I myself have never encountered humans, _Baku thought, _all I know about them is hearsay. But that alone is enough to inform me, this is a bad idea…_Simisage was aggressive, intelligent, and most of all, she was stubborn. She would stop at nothing to get her vengeance.

The image of Hina suddenly popped into his mind, smiling and innocent. He twitched and tried to urge the thought away, shame bubbling in him like a stew. _She had seemed so hurt. _He could barely look at her as he left, and it killed him inside to have been so cruel to her. But he had had to make her hurt, to push her away, it was the only way to protect her.

_If Simisage catches wind that Hina was once a trainer's Pokémon, she's going to kill her_, Baku thought desperately, digging his claws into his palms and face reddening in worry. _I may have not realized it until I had that bizarre dream, but Simisage is familiar with them, and she'd know._ Yes, it was for the best that Hina go back to her old life: alone, apart from the world, but at least safe.

"So Simisear, where's the tree?"

Simisage's cool voice snapped him to attention. The rain continued heavily, drenching them all, but Baku could show no sign of weakness. Not in front of them. He looked around the wood closely. In the distance he could see the river, bulging over the banks. About half a mile down from there, the shabby bridge would be hanging, and another mile through thick forest once crossed, one would come to the garden. Was Hina still there?

"It's close," he said, shuddering through his soaked pelt. "See that big oak over there? That's the one." A soft thunderbolt rolled, and he felt an odd sense of déjà vu. Simisage smiled, eyes gleaming.

"Perfect." She strode ahead, head held high. For the first time since she arrived, she seemed genuinely excited.

"Just what is she planning?" Baku muttered under his breath as his other two companions came to his side. _She got her stubbornness from father. What could a pointless little item like that do to change his mind? _It was laughable, really. The sharpened black stone was the least distinguishing of all the items they had found on that expedition; that's why he had taken it, it seemed the least likely to be missed.

"Glad you're cooperating, Flare," Primeape said, peering at him. "I've never much liked you, to be honest. Wouldn't want to get on your pa's bad side, though. Got the whole clan convinced you're somethin' special." He snorted laughter.

Baku glowered. He'd always disliked Primeape, causing them to butt heads on missions, settling their feuds only at Simisage's command. Unlike the rest of the clan, Primeape, and Ambipom had great respect for Simisage after seeing her resolve in missions and were now tirelessly faithful to her.

"Simisage's done more than enough to prove she'd make the best leader," Ambipom added, his peppy attitude not troubled by the worsening weather. "I mean, it's for the best, isn't it? I don't know what she's planning, but Infernape has to see that! You agree, don't you Baku?" He clapped him on the back with his two hands.

"Y-yeah." He knew it was true, and he agreed. _But do you have to say it like that? _He'd always been unmotivated, but dammit, he cared about his family. And with the way things were turning out, he would return home as a pariah, if they let him rejoin at all.

And would he have the motivation to go out on his own again if it came to that? _… _No. He couldn't think what he would do; his wanderlust and desire for treasure had completely died with spirit. _Hina…I'm sorry._

"Simisear!" Simisage shouted shrilly. She was in the boughs of the tree where he had first hidden from the thunderstorm, and was frantically tearing through the branches. "Get up here!" There was an edge of panic to her voice and Baku felt a sinking feeling.

He leapt through the muddy grass with his companions close behind, and looked up into the large tree. His sister leered at him, teeth bared in a growl. "There's nothing here."

_What? _"That can't be," Baku said, scrabbling up the tree as fast as he could. He had left it in a little nook the night of that other storm, he had made sure it was safe…

"Well, see for yourself!" snapped Simisage as he heaved himself to her side. Just as she had said, the small hollow he'd placed the item was completely bare. What perfect friggin luck. Beneath them, Primeape and Ambipom exchanged worried glances.

"I…had no idea," Baku defended, looking at her sincerely. Her eyes narrowed.

"Spare me the crap. I see how it is here! You…" she paused, stood up, and leered at him with loathing. "You probably have been planning on coming back, thinking you'd be welcomed back as a hero, this entire time, haven't you? Thinking daddy's favorite would miss him so."

"Simisage, what's going on?" Ambipom called up, and Simisage snarled in agitation.

"It wasn't enough to make me look bad in front of the only ones who believe in me, was it, Simisear?" Her lips twitched into a morbid smile for a moment. "No, it actually started before then. It started when your awful mother stole my father from me, and you came along."

"Simisage, what the actual fuck?" Baku's fur bristled despite it dripping with water, and he felt a kick of anger come over him. He hadn't asked for all this. "I'm trying to do everything I can to help you!"

"Simisage, Simisear, what's going on up ther-?"

"Shut up!" Simisage yelled, and reeling her hand back, she struck her brother across the face. Baku stumbled back a step in shock, weakening leg giving out as he stepped over the edge. With a grunt he grasped onto the branch with his arms and tried to pull himself back up.

"Pathetic," Simisage smirked, her tail lashing about. "Can't even defend yourself, and you think you can manage the task? You're even more weak than you used to be." Her amber eyes brightened in interest. "Ohhh? Perhaps you've been broken by a certain someone?" She leaned in closer and laughed. "It's true what they say, guys go for girls like their mothers. In your case, a slut. Like father, like son, as they say…"

Baku's face burned red in fury as clawed his way back up. _Insulting their father was one thing, but…_

"You leave them out of this!" Baku snapped, and with his sudden rage, tackled Simisage. The force sent her some feet back, and in midair two thick vines appeared from her palms and snapped around Baku's ankle.

With a thud both Pokémon fell from the tree in a tangled mass, and Simisage rolled over on top of him, vines tightening around his body. "Oh, did I hit a nerve?" She purred malevolently. Ambipom and Primeape rushed over.

"Where's the stone, Simisear? I'm giving you one last chance," she hissed as they approached.

"Simisage! Stop!" Baku cried, and kicked her forcefully with his back legs. She was flung back with a cry, and behind them their two companions yelped in alarm.

They rushed to her side to help her up from the soaked, frosty grass, but she pushed them back. "Go away!" Baku stood unsteadily, bracing himself for her to attack him again.

"That old man wouldn't know what was coming," she seethed, slowly getting to her feet. "I would be summoned to him to give a report, to give him an evaluation of your decomposing mental state, _and he would listen._ And then…" she paused for emphasis, her eyes bright as stars. "I'd present him with the Moon Stone. _I would plunge it straight into his heart." _

The exploration members went silent, eyes widening in horror, and the only sound was the pouring sleet and distant thunder for a few moments. Baku felt as if he had been paralyzed; he couldn't move, couldn't speak. _This couldn't be true. It was too terrible. _He'd always known she held it against their father for what happened to her and her mother, but this was beyond what he had imagined.

"Boss," Primeape gasped, "What are you sayin'?" For the first time, he seemed unsure of himself. "Y'know our team has the reputation of bein' killers and threatenin' it, but…never actually have we _done it_!"

"Leader Infernape?" Ambipom quivered, shaking his head. "But- why?"

Simisage scoffed scornfully. "You two, keep out of this. You wouldn't understand. This is between my baby brother and me. Isn't that right, Simisear?" She leered at him and took a step forward, slushy rain streaming down her face.

"…Baku."

She stopped mid-step, raising one thick brow. "_What?_"

The younger Pokémon shivered against the cold, feeling the bitter frost seeping to his bones. But inside he was a bonfire. He rose his head defiantly, and glared back at his sister. "My name is Baku."

"You've finally cracked, haven't you?" Simisage growled. "Just like that old fool." With a cry she leaped at Baku, shooting a barrage of Bullet Seeds in his direction. He dodged to the left, agility hampered by his leg, and reiterated with an Ember. The Bullet Seeds exploded to the ground where he had stood and ignited from his blast of fire. Simisage twisted in midair and sprang after him, nailing him with an Acrobatics attack.

"Unf!" Baku dug his fangs into her tail as she hit him. She cringed and fell beneath him, and the two tumbled down a slick slope over and over each other.

"Simisage! Simisear! Look out!" They heard Ambipom and Primeape shout out, their voices sharp, but it was too late.

_CRNCH. _The sopping grass gave way to another surface; hard and frigid. And it was shifting and creaking beneath them.

"Wh-what was that?" Simisage's aggression suddenly faded and she released Baku from beneath her. The overflowing river was starting to freeze over, and they had tumbled right onto a sheet of thin ice.

Baku's heart continued to race like a Rapidash. He could fell the river surging right beneath him, fierce and stronger than ever. "Don't move," he whispered, and he saw his own fear reflected in hers'.

She nodded, shivering. She looked at him for a moment, and then spoke. "I'm sorry, brother." Her eyes were shining, and Baku caught his breath. Was she…crying?

_Whack! _She punched him, and he cried out as the ice snapped beneath their weight. Instantly they were swallowed by the swell of the freezing water, cold as death, and the undertow, strengthened by the rainfall, caught them in its grip and sucked them down.

_Is this what dying feels like? _Darkness surrounded him, and as he felt himself pulled by the current, his vision began to blur. His head, throbbing from the impact of hitting the ice, was spinning in dizziness. But despite all this, a feeling of detachment washed over him. _Then maybe…it isn't so bad. I'd like…to finally have a rest. _The last thing he saw was the fading image of a shadow passing beneath him, and he let the current take him.

"Boss Simisage!" Primeape howled at the river's edge.

"Simisear! Simisage!" Ambipom scanned the raging waters worriedly. Neither of them could swim, and it was near impossible to see through the sheets of rain pouring.

Suddenly a soft sound came from above them, and the two fearful looked up just in time to see a round, pink shape hover overhead.


	9. Chapter 9

Simisage squinted and cringed against the forceful oncoming current, and with all her strength kicked with her legs, swimming against it. The image of Simisear's questioning face as she shoved him into the river came to her mind. _Why had she done it?_ …Because. Because it was all she could do.

A chunk of ice swept past her and she narrowly dodged, panting and shivering hard as she struggled to stay above water. She could swim, yes, but more than anything she hated the cold, and even as she fought the waves she could feel her body going into shock.

All of a sudden she felt something grab her around the middle and panic shocked through her; she twisted around, woozy and shuddering, and came face to face with a blue Pokémon.

That Pokémon from before.

"Where is he?" she cried, face full of concern. She splayed easily on the water, floating against the current as if it were nothing.

"Don't touch me!" shouted Simisage as the other Pokémon held her steady.

"I said, where is he?" The Simipour's eyes narrowed as she enunciated.

"Hina! Down here!" Musha called from above. "Down the river!"

Simisage looked up in confusion, and then back at Hina, who was now rapidly trying to usher her back to the bank several yards off.

"Stop," she snarled, and Hina was about to protest furiously when she continued, "Go get him. I can make it on my own!" With a snap, the grass Pokémon launched her vines toward a leaning tree nearby and lassoed it securely. Ambipom and Primeape on the riverbank rushed over.

Hina didn't waste a moment, and leapt downstream as fast as she could go. The water was at twice its normal height, and at twice its normal speed. In freezing water, she realized, a Pokémon would be dead in fifteen minutes or less. Heart pounding faster in fear, she took a breath of air, and sunk beneath the icy surface.

She glanced around frantically in the dark watery world, and grew more nervous by the second. _Where is he, oh oh- _Then she saw him.A sharp edge of wood planking jut from the gritty floor, and just barely his unmoving form splayed around it, battered by the water's flow.

Hina's pulse jerked into overdrive. She jet downward and grabbed him beneath his arms, dreading his dead weight as she pulled him up through the freezing water. He slumped over her, Pokedoll-like, and when she finally broke the surface, it felt like a million years.

"Baku!" she cried, turning to face him, holding his sopping body near. "Baku?" She shook him gently, but the russet Pokémon made no response. _I have to get to dry land, out of this cold. _Looking around, she realized she'd been swept at least a quarter of a mile from where she left Simisage, and the wooden plank she'd seen must have been an old remnant of the bridge. Noticing the closest shoreline some meters off, Hina hugged Baku to her chest and stroked to land. She heaved his waterlogged body onto the embankment and knelt over him anxiously.

"Please be ok," she moaned, lying her head on his chest. "Don't be dead, don't be dead…" Faintly, so soft she didn't feel it at first, she felt a heartbeat. Slow and weak. _But alive, just barely. _ The rain had let up slightly, but still pelted down on them, and she did her best to cover his body with her own.

Some distance off she heart confused and furious shouting. _It has to be Simisage and the others,_ Hina thought desperately. _They're looking for him. Looking for ME._

Musha appeared at her side through the tall reeds, genuinely concerned. _I was the one who was wrong about him, Hina…_he had said hours before, face full of shame. And he had then shared with her the secrets he had learned on that night he spent alone; and while a great number involved Baku and the Team Monito, he had also shared some of himself.

"Maybe this will help," Musha offered hopefully, flourishing a plump newly grown berry. Hina took it gratefully and brought it to his face, hands shaking. Musha hated to see her like that.

"C-come on, Baku," Hina said, doing her best to keep a steady voice. "It's the seed you planted. You want to try it, don't you?" She trembled as she propped him up, face to face with him. "I…I'll even roast it for you. Just like you like them-" She trailed off and pulled close to his face, resting her forehead against his and nuzzling him. "…I'm sorry, Baku. I'm so sorry." Tears stung at her eyes as she slid her fingers down through his fur, and they fell like drops of warm sunlight onto his chest.

"You really are hopeless." Baku shuddered softly, and she saw with a jolt of shock he was shallowly breathing. As she watched, he rose his head and sat up, his amber eyes full of fatigue, but glimmering with amusement. "How many times do I gotta say it? Rule number two, sister. Stay ca-"

"Baku!" Crying out with a joy she had never felt before, Hina hurled herself at her friend, cutting him short by hugging him tightly.

"Over there! Behind the reeds!" Instantly Hina regretted her outburst, and looked at Baku in fear. _What will they do to him?_ He scrambled to his feet just as Simisage charged toward them, ready to fight. His head and lungs reeled in pain and his body felt like a thousand tonnes. _But I have to protect Hina. _

Then Simisage charged right past him. Primeape and Ambipom, who were following nervously, stopped abruptly when they saw him, and looked away as if ashamed.

"You!"

Baku turned, shivering and woozy, to see Simisage glowering down at Hina. His blood ran cold. _Oh, no. _"Simisage! Leave her out of this! This is between you and me!" He could see Simisage was in no better condition to fight than he was: she moved slow and awkwardly; stumbling about as if in a stupor. She shivered intensely and her eyes were glazed. Her cheeks were shining bright red, her lips a pale purple.

"No, baby brother," Simisage said softly, not taking her gaze from Hina. Her voice seemed strained, and he could hardly understand her over her teeth chattering. "You know this is bigger than me and you. It's between me and the humans." She snarled, teeth bared viciously. "And your little friend here just so happens to be working with them."

Baku's jaw dropped, and behind him he heard Primeape and Ambipom gasp. _How long had she known Hina was once a domesticated Pokémon? _But what mattered even more, was _what made her think she was conspiring with them now? _That was ridiculous. It made no sense. It was…

Simisage breathed hard, fur dripping, and grinning triumphantly as if uncovering some great secret, as she leered down at Hina. Then she noticed Musha, who dropped down to Hina's side protectively.

"The Moon Stone," Simisage gasped, staring at the Musharna in dawning horror and fury. "How dare you use the Moon Stone for something so selfish!"

"Isn't that funny," Musha said. "I was going to say the same thing about you." Simisage gave him a baffled look and he continued. "You'd never guess what kind of memories are stored inside everyday items and objects. Just by touching these things…I can see, feel, the strong emotions of those who had ties to it." He motioned to Simisage and Baku. "Such as you two."

Simisage exploded. "I don't have time for this shit! You disgust me! Each and every one of you!" She spun around in a circle, slowly and clumsily, glowering at all around her. Her eyes rested on Hina. "Especially you. You wishy-washy goody-goody who just can't butt out of other people's business! Just like a human, or their disgusting Pokémon, messing everyone else's lives up! "

"Yes. I belonged to a human, once." Hina looked up at her, unfazed, her voice calm and soft. Then she stood, straightened up, and looked at Simisage levelly. "And so did you."

A stunned silence filled the woods, broken only by the falling rain, which had lessened from a deluge to a shower. Baku gaped at Simisage to Hina and back again, mind in a whirl. _What's Hina saying? _He thought wildly._ She's going to get herself killed! _

"What?" Simisage roared after a few seconds of shock, and her eyes blazed. She lunged for Hina, but then fell back, grasping her chest as if in pain.

_She's in hypothermia, _Baku realized with growing dread. Simisage sunk to the ground, eyes closed as her heart beat quickly in her shuddering chest. 

He leaped down to her side and forged an ember in his palms. "Simisage? Simisage! Hold on!" But the flame fizzled out almost instantly. He moaned as his mind swam in dizziness and tried once more to the same result. _What's the matter with me? Oh man what's the MATTER with me! _Hina came to his side and steadied him, then knelt by Simisage.

"We need to get you someplace warm," she said worriedly.

"Forget it!" Simisage barked. Her fingertips and lips were closer to blue now, and her eyelashes seemed darker against her paling skin. "I'd rather _die _than have the help of a dirty human Pokémon!"

"Simisage, please," Baku begged his sister.

Hina chewed her lip for a moment, face melancholy. "Only one who has been close to a trainer can feel so bitter towards them," she spoke finally. "…You were left behind. Like me. And I know how much that hurts."

Ambipom and Primeape were listening in closely, eyes wide as Pokeballs. Simisage, however, didn't deny it this time. She panted hard, eyes fluttering.

"We need to move her!" Baku said. "Sis, please-!"

"Left behind," Simisage chucked suddenly. She rose her head and looked at Hina weakly. "Is that what you prefer to call it?" There was a certain tone to her voice that was different, and Baku realized that she was close to tears. "They capture me and take me from my home. My mother and I are separated… and when I meet the one human who can speak our tongue, and rescued me, I was too grateful. He was different; he didn't enslave Pokémon for tools of war. I wanted to be with him, and I trusted him. But he didn't feel the same way." She let out a shaky breath. "He abandoned me. And then I went home."

"Boss," Primeape whispered. "You _wanted_ to be with a…_human_?"

"You didn't even want to escape?" Ambipom was aghast.

"You can say and think of me all you want," Simisage said. "It won't matter much anymore." She lay her down in the grass and curled up, Baku lying against her, hoping his body heat would be enough. "Come the next sunrise, boys, I won't be here to stop you."

Hina was silent a moment, sympathy in her eyes. Then it hit her. "Baku!" she cried, and he looked at her immediately. "Bring out the sun! It'll stop the rain! It will warm up the sky, and strengthen your fire!"

His face lit up in understanding and he stood, the rain splashing his face. Please let this work. Summoning balls of light, they sped into the dark cloudy sky and vanished. He held his breath, and with the silence around him, could tell others were doing so too.

And then…a shaft of light. Through a thunderhead, a bright beam emanated, and then another and another. The cloud began to fade as it was overwhelmed by light, and meanwhile the shower began to weaken…weaken…gone. Slowly splitting apart, the dark gray clouds diffused and vanished into the overbearing sun.

_It's high noon, _Hina realized, watching in awe as the sun appeared directly overhead. The sky had evolved from a slate gray to a bright blue within five minutes, in which all six Pokémon had watched the weather unfold in silence. The sunlight was strong as it shone through the trees.

"D-didn't know you could do that," Simisage mumbled.. Baku spun around, nearly having forgotten the situation at hand. Once again he clasped his hands and an Ember appeared.

"Just stay still," he ordered, relieved to see that strengthened by the warming sun, the flame did not sputter out. He carefully brandished it several inches over her body.

"I'm not going anywhere." Having told her story, she somehow seemed more at peace. She looked up at him and smiled weakly, and Baku felt his own eyes begin to water. _Simisage- and Hina- didn't deserve to go through this. _

"Simisage," Hina spoke up. Musha was at her side, and she was clasping her Mystic Water to her chest. "I am proud to be a trainer's Pokémon. My owner loved me, and if he is out there and remembers us, he still does. But we both need to stop dwelling on the past, and learn to live and forget. We have a choice." She took a step forward to the leader, and looked at Baku who was gingerly heating her. "I know I made mine." He glanced up and their eyes met; a girlish blush crept over her face and her blood tingled again in the way she now knew.

"I think you could use this more than I could." She unclasped her necklace and brought it up from over her head, holding it out to Simisage. Her eyes widened at the offering, and looked at Baku, then back up at Hina. Without a word, she reached out and took the shining pendant, eyes sparkling.

"Hina…" Musha whispered, "You're lucky item!"

Hina smiled and shook her head. "It's time to let go, Musha. All this time I've been believing I needed it to take care of the garden. But I know that's not true." She watched as Baku helped Simisage get to her feet, clasping the item around her own neck. "Maybe the kindness of my Master will somehow help your clan."

Simisage stared her down and then finally spoke. She seemed significantly better, and stood tall and arrogant. "You're the strangest Pokémon I have ever met." Spinning around, she headed towards Ambipom and Primeape. "Let's go boys, we're going home. I'm done here. If anyone asks…we tell them Simisear is dead." She paused and looked over her shoulder, eyes regretful.

"Boss!" Primeape said, exchanging a nervous look with Ambipom. "But…where will that leave us? Home..home's in bad shape!"

"We'll just have to make due. Now are we the greatest exploration team, or are we not?"

"Baku…" Hina whispered, abruptly tugging on the dismayed Pokémon's arm. He stared at her, drawn from his friends' predicament. "Is that…what I think it is?" She held him tightly, and pointed skyward. At her words, Baku and the others, overhearing, looked up as well.

"A rainbow," cried Ambipom, clapping a tail to his mouth in fascination. Through the treetops, the sunlight gleamed, and through the center of it, a cascade of colors streaked through the clouds.

"Well, dayum," Primeape muttered. "When's the last time I saw one of them? Must be some sign from ol' Ho-oh!"

"Ho-oh?" Simisage said, looking up with an odd expression on her face. _Father said Ho-oh scorned her, _Baku thought, _that because of her and her mother, the clan was doomed… _And then it hit him.

"Sister," he said. "You can move the clan here. There's shelter, water, food…" he trailed off, and looked at Hina and Simisage nervously. _I didn't think to ask Hina's permission…_but then she beamed at him, and nodded.

"We're restoring the forest to how it once was," she added. "And that includes being a home for Pokémon. The more we have helping out, the better." _He really cares about his family. Just as I care for Musha…and Master. And him. _"Please. You're welcome to stay here."

"Boss…?" Ambipom and Primeape looked enthused, but peered into Simisage's puzzled face. She closed her eyes and then sneered. "Fools. All of you. But… I suppose I'd be a bigger fool to go against you."

She took a step towards Baku and put a hand on her hip, tail swaying. "Well, then, baby brother. If you need me so much, then I guess that's settled. We're off, and we're bringing the whole bunch back with us." Baku couldn't help grinning at her words. _This was the sister he knew and loved, the one without the hate inside her, the one who put on airs but was nothing more than sassy. The sister he had grown up with when they were young. _

"And you…" Simisage turned to Hina, as if to speak. Her mouth was open for a minute, but then she closed it, with nothing to say. She turned back to Ambipom and Primeape who stood waiting. "Alright boys, haul out!" They began to make their way through the tall reeds, and out of sight. As they began to dwindle through the grass, Simisage let out one last shout. "If I see those pesky birds on the way, brother…I'll send them this way. Shouldn't be hard to herd them, huh?" And then she was gone.

Musha floated down to Hina with a sigh of relief, and she stroked him wearily. _I'm pretty wound up myself, _she thought, and cast a look at Baku, who was still watching the grass into which his friends had vanished. "…Baku?"

He responded to his name, and smiled at her. _It was so good to see her. Safe and sound. _"Hina, I'm the one who should apologize," he said, taking a step towards her. She blinked in surprise. "I never meant to get you involved in any of this. I was…stupid. And through it all, you came and saved my life." He was in front of her now, and she felt her face burn. Musha lit off her shoulder and flitted off some distance, embarrassed.

"It's okay," Hina replied, her heart pounding. Now that he was staring at her, apologizing to her, she could barely muster the words she had been trying to say. She rose her head nervously, and looked into his grateful amber eyes. _I don't want to lose them, not again. _"And…you? You're going now, aren't you?"

Confusion flashed in Baku's eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Hina chewed her lip and coiled a dreadlock of hair around her finger, feeling her blood tingling in her like hot metal. "The rainbow. Earlier you told me, every time you see one, you're going to head out on a new adventure." She swallowed. "So you're leaving, aren't you?"

Baku looked dumbstruck and frowned. Then he reached out and caressed the side of Hina's face, sending a shiver up her spine. "I already told you my reasons for that, Hina." He stroked her hair and she fell against him, dread growing in her. "I'm looking for something worthwhile."

"Yes…" she whispered into his fur, tightening her hands into balls around it. _And that was something she could never provide. _

In shame she realized she had tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as he touched his forehead to hers.

"Well, I did."

Then she felt his other hand raise her chin, and she looked into his eyes yet again in disbelief. He was smiling, and then lowered his face, kissing her tearstained cheek. A jolt of pleasure ran through her and she closed her eyes, blushing furiously, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Tail weaving excitedly, it found his and curled around it possessively. Her wet lashes brushed his face as she nuzzled him, heart pounding against his. At last, she felt at home.


	10. Chapter 10

The evening summer sky was shining brightly on Pinwheel Forest. The sound of bird Pokémon filled the trees, and bug Pokémon flitted around the flowers in a droning hum. On the forest floor, a young Deerling was taking its first steps near its mother. Petilil and Cottonnee hopped through the grass, sprinkling seeds as they played.

Suddenly, from a gently flowing river, a small Panpour burst out of the water's surface, screamed after by two startled Unfezant. He scampered over a finely polished bridge, narrowly dodging a sleeping Bidoof and laughed over his shoulder. _Lost 'em!_

"Not so fast." A round, pink Pokémon suddenly appeared in front of him and he bounced off its chubby body. _Uncle_ _Musha._ "Where are you going? Your mother and father are looking for you."

"But I don't wanna," the baby Pokémon pouted. "I wanna go find tweasure. Like how Auntie Simisage does. And Daddy used to do!" Musha rolled his eyes. _Hina should have known better than to tell him bedtime stories like that. It didn't help when Baku had to keep butting in and elaborating_ _at the top of his lungs._

"Yeah, well, maybe when you're bigger," Musha sighed, and nudged the little Pokémon back. "Now, come on, you're not going to let me starve, are you? I'm hungry. For little, baby, Pokémon dreams." Panpour let out an excited squeal and dashed off without further probing.

He skidded to a halt outside the hollow tree and laughed. "Wow, they're laaaazy! They fell asleep before me!" He began to dance in victory and Musha peered into the hollow. The two were curled around each other, tails interlaced, sleeping deeply. _All this, from one rainstorm, _Musha mused, and smiled. Things were as they should be.


End file.
